


Sideline Stories: Tangled Web (GSA)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [26]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Cheating, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin doesn't appear in the fic until close to the end, M/M, POV Multiple, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: “Did everyone in GSA try to date each other?”“Huh, guess we all did, but hey somehow we’re all still friends” With all of their hidden feelings and sexual tension he was surprised the group hadn’t imploded on itself. (or did it?)The story of how the GSA came to be.Set in the year 2015-2016 (Sophomore Year for the Senior Characters)





	1. Prologue Part I: Taking in a Stray (Jayden)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month everyone! I'm going to be working on the GSA Origin Story which is a lot of gay shipping and gay drama. Because of a lot of POV shifting, some chapters may be shorter than others. I'm doing a lot of traveling this month, and this is a way to make sure updates keep coming for you guys. At the most I'll try to keep it 3 POVS in a chapter so it's not overwhelming (as this is a group of 6-7). Kevin, the Samurai Blue Ranger, won't be showing up until near the end so if everyone's wondering where he is. He hasn't moved to Angel Grove yet (he does during their Junior year, this starts in Sophomore Year)
> 
> This one is what I call the darkest timeline. The GSA stories will get a bit intense so warning now. 
> 
> WARNING: VERY IMPLIED Child Abuse in this prologue (this is the night Antonio gets kicked out of his home. I didn't write that SCENE, but it's the aftermath of it)

**_~Jayden~_ **

 

Antonio Garcia  
  
I need you to come outside. Don’t freak out.  


Well that was ominous.

Jayden had a sinking feeling in his gut as he navigated through Shiba Grove’s halls. Something wasn’t right. Something was  _ very _ very wrong. A black cloud followed the Shiba family, after his parents died he sort of felt a sixth sense when it came to misery around the corner. Antonio didn’t just pop up without any sort of rhyme or reason...knowing his oldest friends past…

His fears were confirmed when he opened the door, he had come face to face with what he feared most for his friend. Antonio, despite looking like absolute hell smiled in Jayden’s direction, he knew he could be safe her. “My dad kicked me out” Kicked him out, and kicked the shit outta him. The side of his head was sporting a very open gash, his lip busted, Jayden didn’t even want to  _ think _ about the cuts and bruises underneath his best friend’s clothes. “Strike three”

There was only  _ one _ thing that triggered Mr. Garcia into becoming  _ violent  _ with his son. Bisexual tendencies that leaned toward the gayer end of the scale. Antonio didn’t have to say anything else...he was caught with a  _ boy.  _ Again. “I didn’t know where else to go”

“Right, come in” Jayden was so stunned by observing all of Antonio’s cuts and wounds that he didn’t have the manners to invite him in just yet. “Let’s clean you up” He tenderly wrapped an arm around his best friend’s waist, helping the sophomore inside. “Take your shirt off” The Shiba boy asked of his best friend once he got him inside his room and sitting on his bed. 

“Wow, usually a guy’s gotta at  _ least _ buy me dinner before I give up those goods” Despite his lip being split open and one of his eyes barely able to open, Antonio tried to manage his sense of humor. It was a coping mechanism, he was still absorbing the shock of it all. His own dad was the one who  _ did _ this to him...he would never be able to return back to the one and only home he had come to know his entire life. He grabbed the edges of his shirt to try and pull over his head, but the wincing gave Jayden an immediate hint that it was too painful to tug. “I’m gonna have to ask for an assist”

Jayden obliged, helping Antonio pull the fabric over his head to reveal exactly what he feared. Black and blue bruising all over his friends torso...it didn’t take a martial arts mastermind to piece together that when Antonio was  _ down _ he was kicked pretty hard. “Jesus” He exhaled, he felt like he was going to throw up. It sicked him to the core that Mr. Garcia was  _ capable _ of  _ this.  _

“Yeah we stepped up from  _ belt”  _

“I’m getting Lauren” Jayden concluded, taking a couple of steps back. 

“Ah don’t get  _ Lauren”  _ Antonio groaned, knowing that Jayden was likely to get his older sister in on  _ this.  _ It was embarrassing enough for him as it was...he didn’t  _ like _ showing up at the orphan’s doorstep needing help...for  _ Jayden _ to see him like this. Weak. Torn down. Barely able to stand himself up. As of now, Antonio felt like he belonged here... _ orphan.  _ Only his parents didn’t  _ die.  _ His dad was pretty clear he was never welcomed back and his mom didn’t do a damn thing to stop him from beating her only son.

“I’m getting Lauren” Jayden repeated, he had to turn his back on his best friend in order to get his sister. Antonio didn’t notice, but his best friends hands were far too shaky to start cleaning and patching him up. Besides, right now he would need a more gentle touch...Lauren fit the bill. He lightly tapped on his sisters door, praying that she was still awake and that she wouldn’t ask questions. 

The blonde opened the door,  _ immediately _ sensing that something was off with just one look of her brother’s solemn expression. Despite  _ not _ being twins, the Shiba siblings were very attuned to one another’s emotions, “What happened?”

“Antonio” That was all Jayden needed to say. Instinctively, Lauren walked past Jayden to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. Despite not being apart of Jayden’s friend group...she knew  _ enough _ of Antonio’s past that there’d be  _ one _ reason why he’d be knocking on their door so late at night. 

Lauren’s face fell at the sight. Antonio had been around their family since she and Jayden were  _ young,  _ kindergarten. With Jayden and Lauren being around 10 months apart, the two both made the cut off for the same grade. Antonio came over for playdates all the time, because of the Shiba siblings, Antonio got into karate, which evolved into kendo over the years. The two were inseparable, which meant Jayden always invited him whenever Mr. and Mrs. Shiba allowed Lauren and Jayden to bring a  _ friend _ somewhere...only Lauren didn’t have a friend to invite. So it tended to be the three of them, the zoo, baseball games downtown, there was a long history between this trio. Antonio was practically her little brother...to see him like this...so broken...

Antonio’s smile was sad, his hands rested back on the bed, it was hard for him to see his friends upset,  _ scared,  _ “You’re right, Lauren makes a  _ way _ better nurse” He tried to reassure the blonde with his expression, but he was working at only 45% charm. “Hey blondie”

“Hi” Lauren wasn’t ever  _ great _ when being blatantly flirted with. She set the first aid kit on the side of the bed, after putting on gloves she lightly grabbed Antonio’s chin to tilt his head toward her. First things first, she had to clean out the gash on his forehead.   

“Can you maybe  _ not _ hit on my sister?” Jayden stood by the doorway, folding his arms, he couldn’t help where his mind traveled...how he continued to replay what happened to Antonio. It struck him to the chord. How could a father do that? How could  _ family _ be capable of that?

“Sorry, force of habit” Antonio took in a sharp breath. “Oh  _ fuck”  _ He winced, the sterile cotton swab Lauren used to start dabbing at the excess blood on his head burned like a son of a  _ bitch.  _

“Oh” Lauren did  _ not  _ make for the best caretaker, with the disinfectant fresh it was definitely going to  _ sting.  _ “I guess I should’ve warned you, sorry”

“You  _ guess?”  _ Antonio gripped onto the sheets beneath him, biting his lip to prevent himself from whimpering. “Forget what I said about you being a good nurse” Another sharp exhale,  _ “Fuck,  _ Laur”

“Are you two going to be okay?” Jayden asked, still standing at a distance. Lauren turned her head, did he really just dump taking care of  _ his _ best friend on her? As if knowing what was going to be asked of him, he was quick to preemptively answer, “I’m going to talk to Ji, tell him what’s going on” Beg him to let Antonio stay, whatever it took. 

“I’ve got him” With a nod of her head, Lauren turned back to face her  _ patient,  _ looking away from her brother when she asked, “What are you going to tell him?”

Was he going to tell Mentor Ji the  _ truth?  _ That the whole reason Antonio was  _ here _ was because he was caught in bed with another boy... _ again.  _

“....I’ll figure out something”

“I don’t want to be trouble” Antonio gritted his teeth, reaching out to hold Lauren’s arm to get it to stop for just a moment, “If you can buy me a couple days...I won’t be a burden”

“To be a Shiba is to carry honor” Lauren started, a mantra that she and Jayden had stuck by. The pair of siblings wanted to live up to the legacy their parents left them...after all, they were the last of the bloodline. 

“A Shiba doesn’t turn their back on family” Jayden was  _ determined _ that he could convince Ji to allow Antonio to stay under this roof. This was  _ his _ task, his challenge, this was his way of  _ helping _ of  _ doing _ something useful for his best friend. He couldn’t let him walk the streets, he wasn’t going to let him fall through the cracks.

When he closed the door behind him, he could hear Antonio faintly say, “I love you guys, but you’re fucking weird” Yeah, the Shiba’s had that reputation too.  

It was late...Mentor Ji was probably asleep...Jayden felt awful about knocking on his door but this couldn’t wait until morning. Antonio needed to be somewhere stable, he needed a roof over his head and be around people who  _ cared _ for him  _ loved him.  _ “I’m sorry to have disrupted you, sir” Ji was more than a surrogate father figure to Jayden and Lauren, he was also their teacher...the one that taught them everything they knew when it came to martial arts. Mentor Ji was delivered the rough news that not only were his two best friends killed on the same night...he was the guardian put in charge of taking care of ten year old Lauren and Jayden. He had to adjust his  _ entire _ life, move into Shiba grove and become a  _ parent.  _ Jayden knew he would be asking a  _ lot _ for him to be taking on  _ another _ child...but he had to try.

“Is everything okay?”

“No” Jayden shook his head, his hand clenched, the pain reminding him to be strong and  _ not _ show emotion. No weakness, no tears. “Antonio’s here…” While that wasn’t very out of the ordinary, Jayden continued to explain, “His dad...it’s never been this bad before”

“I see” Jayden didn’t  _ need _ to say it. Mentor Ji knew  _ of _ Mr. Garcia well. A blue collar fishermen that stuck to his guns when it came to his opinions...opinions that became more belligerent after visiting the bar downtown. “Should I call child protective services?”

And then what? Jayden swallowed hard, while they were probably the  _ right _ people to call in this situation...Jayden was afraid of what that would mean. Would Antonio be placed in a system? Go into foster care? Become even more lost than he already was? Jayden didn’t know how any of it worked, “I wanted to know if he could stay with us...until graduation” Two years. Jayden could bargain for two years. He lost his father, he lost his mother, he couldn’t lose his best friend...he couldn’t lose a boy he loved.  _ “Please.” _

Ji was silent, studying his surrogate son’s body language, there was something he was holding back with. “And you take responsibility for him?” 

“Yes. I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble…” He nodded, feeling hopeful that this door wouldn’t slam in Antonio’s face, “I can’t lose anyone else.”

With a tilt of his head, Mentor Ji simply asked, “Is there  _ anything _ else you’d like to tell me?” That Antonio was beaten over being with a boy? No. Ji held his cards close to his chest when it came to his political views. Judging by how he ran the dojo, Jayden knew he was a bit of a traditionalist. He wasn’t going to risk outing his friend….he wasn’t going to risk  _ himself. _

“No sir.”

“Mmm” A test, a test that Jayden didn’t realize he failed. He  _ wasn’t _ telling Ji the full truth, but given the situation...now wasn’t the time. “Know you can come to me with  _ anything.”  _ Easier said than done with a man who  _ rarely _ smiled. “He can stay, but  _ only _ until graduation.” Ji’s sentence as a parent would be over, he had plans to start his life...move away from the house that only reminded him and the kids of their lost loved ones. “The three of you will have to start the next leg of your journey” Was his way of saying...get the fuck out of this house, move on.

“That’s fair…”

“And Jayden” Mentor Ji pointed a finger to teenager’s chest, “It is  _ your _ responsibility to keep him out of trouble. Three strikes, and I’m afraid his time here will be cut short.”

“I will, I promise.” Antonio may be a bit of a trouble maker, but he knew what would be given to him. Jayden had faith that his best friend could rise to the occasion and be a model citizen. After all, where else would he go? This was a chance that Antonio could still walk the halls of Angel Grove High School. That he could graduate with the gang...that he could still have his family. “Thank you sir”

“You’re excused.” Mentor Ji ended the conversation with a curt nod, “We can talk details in the morning” If Antonio  _ lived _ in this house, there would be high expectations on how he would behave. He wouldn’t be considered a  _ guest _ any longer. “Goodnight Jayden”

Jayden bowed his head, a sign of respect in this house, “Goodnight” Jayden couldn’t go back in time, he couldn’t protect Antonio from his own family or have the stomach to piece him back together...but he could do  _ this.  _

By the time he returned to his bedroom, Lauren was waiting for him outside. “He’s asking for you”

“Thank you” Jayden murmured, he knew it was a bit of a dick move to have  _ Lauren _ be the one to take care of his cuts and bruises...Antonio must’ve been  _ so _ scared and Jayden didn’t even have the balls to stay in the room with him. “Ji’s letting him stay”

“That’s great news” Lauren reached out to squeeze his shoulder, “...You’re a good friend...best to stay close to him tonight. He’s shaken”

“You don’t want to stay with us?”

“He never asked for  _ me.”  _ Lauren sent him a smile, small but reassuring, “I’m going to take a walk” She needed some air after  _ that _ fun talk, “There’s no clouds tonight” With Antonio’s father being the one who put him in this condition, Lauren wanted to feel that connection to her own parents...to mull over the dark thoughts that played in her head. Jayden knew all too well that was what she needed to do to  _ process. _

“Don’t stray too far” Jayden reached for the doorknob, giving Lauren a chance to walk away and get the fresh air she so desired. Gently shutting the door behind him, Jayden was  _ very _ aware that he and Antonio were alone. “You can stay here until graduation” That weight of uncertainty could be lifted from Antonio’s chest. "How're you feeling?" Antonio simply gave him a  _look,_ yeah, that was a dumb question.

Antonio nodded his head, murmuring a thank you. “Did you tell him  _ why  _ my dad snapped?”

“No” Jayden shook his head, hesitant to return to bed, even when Antonio moved to give his best friend some space. “I don’t know how he’ll react”

 Antonio did his best to sit up, his body was  _ not _ his friend right now. He let out a heavy sigh, not thrilled with leaving one house just to stay in the closet, “You can’t keep hiding forever Jayden.”

“I’m not…” If Antonio wanted Jayden to lay down with him, he sure as hell wasn’t going to do that yet. “I’m  _ not _ gay.” He whispered, he didn’t know if Lauren had left the house yet. “I’m  _ very _ happy in my relationship.”  _ Mia. _ Mia Watanabe. His girlfriend since freshman year of high school, the two were on the verge of celebrating their six month anniversary.

“A relationship  _ you _ started in a  _ panic _ after our kiss” Antonio wasn’t going to let the pain shooting in his chest to stop him from standing up and stepping closer to his best friend. “You felt something real and it fucking scared you” He scoffed, “Scared you straight” Despite hooking up with other guys and girls alike, Antonio held onto this  _ one _ moment. A kiss shared between best friends. A moment he couldn’t let go...this was  _ Jayden.  _

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jayden swallowed, it was hard to stand his ground when Antonio had a  _ very _ direct point. The two shared a kiss at the end of freshman year, that was true,  _ one _ kiss. That didn’t make him  _ gay.  _ It didn’t  _ matter _ how it made him feel. “I love Mia, I asked her to be my date for homecoming”

Antonio’s face fell, from what Jayden could see of his non damaged eye. “You’re kidding” 

“She’s my  _ girlfriend”  _ He motioned between himself and his best friend, “There’s no  _ this.  _ If we’re going to be living together...any thoughts of  _ us _ you have to put away. Bury it. That kiss? Forget it ever happened. Got it?”

“Whatever” Antonio’s lips formed into a thin line, his brows narrowed despite the pain in his forehead, he refused to make any promise of the sort. He knew Jayden’s truth… _ someone _ was going to get hurt. His bruises and busted up face, that wouldn’t even compare. Jayden was playing with people’s emotions, a fire that would only burn anyone who got close.


	2. Prologue Part II: Fantasy Date- (Mia & Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Homecoming right around the corner...Mia concocts a plan so she can have the picture perfect experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the introductions. The GSA here are babies, they have a LOT of growing to do through the course of this fic to get to the point where they're at in Wild Pitch. Mike and Mia ESPECIALLY.

**_~Mia~_ **

_ Mia Shiba. _

_ Mrs. Shiba _

_ Mrs. Mia Shiba _

If Emily were to look over at her best friends notebook she wouldn’t be seeing any  _ geometry _ notes but a lovesick girl writing out a future fantasy name in a pretty pink pen. To say Mia was  _ smitten  _ with her first boyfriend ever was a bit of an  _ understatement.  _

When Mia took notice that Emily saw her notes she smiled in her direction, “It has a nice ring to it doesn’t it?” Was Mia the type of girl who had planned out exactly how her wedding would be? Yes, she’s gone through a couple of binders as she got older and a bit more sophisticated. Now that she has a  _ boyfriend _ it was another step closer to her dream to become a bride. “I think it’s the  _ A _ sound”

“I think you’re way over your head coo-coo bananas. He asked you to  _ Homecoming,  _ not to  _ marry him”  _

“Just live in my fantasy for like  _ two _ seconds” Besides if she was  _ going _ to have 2-3 kids by the time she was thirty she needed to lock a boy down. Jayden was kind, attractive,  _ smart,  _ really a complete package. He’d make for a quiet but stern father. “How do you like the names Erika for a girl and Alexander for a boy?”

“...They’re...fine I guess” Emily glanced back to the front of the room where Mr. Yost was trying to teach the class about the fundamentals of SOHCAHTOA. Emily really needed to pay attention, math was hard. 

“You know obviously, you’re going to be my maid of honor”

“And I’m  _ very _ honored about that” Emily watched Mia’s eyes, the other girl was  _ waiting _ for her to confirm, “You’d be mine too” Obviously. Mia was one of Emily’s closest and only girlfriends...and since Serena couldn’t be the one…

After thirty seconds too long, Mia leaned over to whisper, “Do you have a date for Homecoming?”

“No” Emily leaned  _ away,  _ “No one’s asked me...don’t look so surprised” She shrugged her shoulders, trying not to seem bothered by the question. Mia had a perfect boyfriend, she didn’t need to be reminded every other minute of the day… “It’s okay”

“It’s so  _ not _ okay” As someone who was put into academics at an early age by her parents, Mia wasn’t expecting to  _ have _ a boyfriend who her parents didn’t  _ set her up with.  _ She knew she was being over the top, or  _ obnoxious  _ to some but to be someone’s  _ first choice.  _ It put her on cloud nine. “Y’know  _ you _ could ask a boy”

“There’s not really anyone I’m interested in” Impossible. There was no way Emily Ava wasn’t interested in  _ anyone.  _ She was simply far too shy to go after anything on her own. That was okay, she had a best friend in Mia who knew how to seize an opportunity and create some magic. Well,  _ that _ and Mia knew that Emily wasn’t going to have much fun being the third wheel or the only group in their Homecoming posse. Antonio, for whatever rhyme or reason had no intention of going to the dance this year and Mike was still trying to find a date of his own. So it was going to be an  _ intimate _ group to say the least. Really, the most important thing was to make sure Emily had a good time.

During lunch period, Antonio was absent for the third day in a row, Emily was in the tutoring center to get some extra help in math, Jayden came off as awfully quiet while Mike made his way over to Gia Moran’s table. Noah Carver and Emma Goodall, Gia’s closet friends, watched with a hesitant look on their face as they knew  _ exactly _ what he was here for. To ask Queen G herself out to Homecoming. While the question itself was one only the table could hear, Gia made her answer very  _ clear _ to the rest of the cafeteria. A girl like that, well, this wasn’t her first invitation to Homecoming. Mike was a bit of a procrastinator after all.

“I’m going to make this  _ very _ clear to every  _ boy _ in the room” Gia raised her voice, demanding the attention of the nearby football team. “You all are  _ beneath _ me. I don’t mean that literally” She eyed Mike when she made the jab, “I’m sure you’d like a woman on top.” A sickening laugh followed by more insult to injury, “I date men,  _ college guys. Only. _ ...So don’t waste your breath. The answer is no.” She put up a finger to halt any sort of argument from the fellow second basemen, “And in  _ your _ case Fernandez? That’s a  _ fuck no.”  _ She waved him off, “Bye bye”

With the football team  _ oooooing _ the rejected boy...all eyes were on Mike as he hightailed it out of the cafeteria. Anything to try and save face at this point.

“Poor guy” Mia could tell that as soon as Gia sat down, she was getting scolded by Emma Goodall. “That was just brutal”

Jayden sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, “I told him that Gia was  _ way _ out of his league” He glanced over to his girlfriend with a sad smile. Mike thought he was  _ way _ more charming in his head. “If he doesn’t go to Homecoming with a date, the whole  _ baseball  _ team is going to rag on him” Knowing her boyfriend’s best friend...Mike talked big game. 

Mia licked her lips, an idea popped into her head, a way to solve all of their problems. She held onto her boyfriend’s hand, her smile growing wide. “What if Mike asks  _ Emily _ to HoCo?” A perfect double date. Mia and  _ her _ best friend with Jayden and one of  _ his _ best friends. 

“Our Emily?” Jayden didn’t sound so convinced of the idea, “Don’t you think she deserves better than…”

“Don’t sell him short” Mia tilted her head, pouting her lips, “Please? As a favor to me? Emily doesn’t have a date either and it’s such a bummer. You and I  _ both _ know she doesn’t take chances...she’s too afraid. She could use someone like Mike to break her out of her shell a little” She started listing off her fingers, “He’s  _ fun, _ he already can make her laugh, he’s  _ cute”  _ Jayden’s brow rose questioningly at her calling another guy  _ cute.  _ “Who knows? Maybe they’re meant to be together” Mia leaned forward, pecking Jayden’s lips, “Just like us” She truly believed that lightning could strike twice. 

“Right….yeah…. _ just like us”  _

**_~Mike~_ **

Well, getting denied by the hottest girl of their class could’ve gone a lot better. Mike avoided going to his next period class, the football guys could be the  _ worst _ when it came to teasing. The baseball guys mostly felt sorry for him and the basketball bros, well, with their shitty record it was hard for them to get a date themselves. They had no room to judge. Instead he went outside, sitting on the metal bleachers of the football field to give himself some air and peace of mind.

“You okay?” Leave it to Jayden Shiba to pop out of the shadows when Mike least expected to see his best friend. Still the familiar face at this point was welcomed. The other boy sat down next to Mike, knowing that if they were caught they would likely be facing detention. Somethings were worth it. “Gia’s…”

“A god damn shark” Mike leaned back on the bleachers, the cool metal of the bleachers greeting his elbows, “She’s so hot though, y’know?”

“Uh….sure” It was a  _ wonder _ Jayden had a girlfriend, the boy barely could even talk girls man to man.

“She  _ is”  _ Mike sighed heavily, he probably wasn’t the  _ only _ boy in the sophomore class to have a wet dream about the softball player. “Guess this means I’ve gotta go with plan B…”

Jayden perked up at the sound of Mike trying to get back on the horse, it meant he didn’t have to do much to help cheer him up, “What’s that?”

A teasing smirk tugged at Mike’s lips, “Your sister” Was he serious? Absolutely, but Jayden seemed apprehensive. A  _ your sister _ joke was about the closest Mike could get to a  _ your mama  _ joke. “I’m not kidding”

“Lauren?” What? He sounded so  _ surprised _ that people thought his sister was attractive.

“Mhmm” Mike licked his lips, “Dude, I know, _ I know _ she’s your sister but the girl can bench press me….I dunno something about that kinda turns me on”

Jayden’s expression harshened, he was not afraid to shove the boy in the green t-shirt at the defense of his one and only sister. “Fuck off, you’re  _ not _ going anywhere  _ near _ my  _ sister.”  _

Mike’s brows raised, Jayden shouldn’t have said  _ no... _ that only made the challenge more fun. “Okay but her ass in-”

“We’re talking about  _ Lauren!”  _ Jayden was horrified to hear how Mike was going to finish that sentence. Sister.  _ Sister.  _ “No way, that’s completely against the code. You don’t date a guy’s sister”

Mike was now just having fun with his best friend, he could use a smile and a good laugh after Gia completely shot his self confidence down. “Okay, take the flip side of that. Wouldn’t you  _ rather _ have someone you know and love be the one to screw your sister? Not some random dude”

The other boy did  _ not _ find that statement amusing in the slightest. Jayden’s narrowed eyes only made Mike smile wider. “Now you’re just messing with me”

Mike gestured with his fingers, “Only a little” Did he have a Lauren fantasy?  _ Sure.  _ Of course. He wasn’t blind. Lauren might not be the easiest to talk to in real life but in a dream, none of that really mattered. If he closed his eyes and really thought about it, he could go to a world where he, Lauren  _ and _ Gia could go to bed and have a good time.

“I was thinking…” Jayden mostly wanted to get the subject far,  _ far,  _ away from Lauren. “What if you asked Emily to Homecoming?” 

“Mia’s Emily?” The one that sat at their lunch table? Mike never really considered her an option to date before. He tutted his head from side to side as he  _ thought _ about it. “I mean she’s cute” She wasn’t exuding sex appeal like Gia Moran or a mysterious blonde with a perfect body like Lauren Shiba. “Did Mia put you up to this?”

The other boy nodded his head, not one to shy away from the truth. It was pretty obvious that Mia wore the pants and called the shots in their relationship. “Antonio’s not going...it’ll be just the four of us anyway...and...if Mia and I need to break off and do our own thing...you’ll have someone to be with” Someone  _ female.  _ A  _ date.  _ Mike could save some face. 

Mike caught one  _ very _ specific part of that proposition, “...Break off and do your own thing? Y’mean…” His eyes widened, jaw dropping ever so slightly. Jayden and Mia were finally going to…. _ oh shit.  _ Mike definitely needed to get himself a date. A single Emily meant she could be an X factor...a cockblocker for his main man Jayden to get to score. “...Shit” The realization of Jayden and Antonio  _ both _ beating Mike to losing their virginities was just another kick to his ego. “You  _ owe _ me” He would do Jayden the solid and ask Emily Ava to Homecoming...she was nice enough...it definitely beat going alone.

*****

“Who put you up to this? Jayden or  _ Mia?”  _

Asking Emily right after band practice probably wasn’t the  _ best _ idea when it came to trying to avoid an audience. Members of the marching band passed by, but of course, they were trying to do their best to listen in on one of their own being asked out by a  _ jock.  _

Mike was put on the spot, was he that transparent? He rubbed the back of his neck, “Well ah” He could  _ not _ face another hit to his self esteem after Gia flatlined him this afternoon. 

“I don’t like setups.” The girl in the pastel yellow cardigan couldn’t even make direct eye contact with the boy asking her out. She wasn’t great at confrontation...she wasn’t great at letting someone down. “And I don’t like to be asked out of pity”

“Whoa, whoa hey” Mike didn’t want to be accused of  _ that.  _ Sure it was absolutely a set up by their meddling friends, but he was in no way chalking it up to  _ pity.  _ Ever since Mia and Jayden dated their group of friends kind of merged into one being. Emily became his friend too over the past couple of months. “I’m not asking you to go to the dance with me out of  _ pity.”  _

Emily wasn’t convinced, “I don’t like being  _ lied  _ to either” The petite blonde hugged her books to her chest, as if they provided a nice protective shield from the cute boy. “I shouldn’t even bother to go to this stupid thing”

“Emmy let's not get crazy here” Mike frowned, was going to the dance with him really the worst thing this girl could be facing? Emily’s nose scrunched up at the nickname  _ Emmy.  _ He didn’t realize how condescending it came off. “Okay, okay, Jayden wanted me to ask you out but...why  _ not?” _

“Because you don’t even  _ like _ me that way” Emily answered tilting her head to the side, “You barely even  _ know _ me” It was true. Mike didn’t know much about the blonde before him. After all these months he could probably name three things off the top of her head about her. Her favorite color was yellow, she liked flowers and...shit. With people like Antonio and himself monopolizing all the conversations...he really  _ didn’t _ know much about the other girl.

“Then let me  _ get  _ to know you” Mike insisted, his expression softening. “Let’s not call it a  _ date.  _ We can go as friends, have a good time, dance...whatever” It hurt him more that Emily was this defensive with him, “No pressure, no strings...just two people getting to know each other a little bit better” He flashed her an award winning smile, “What do ya say? Take a chance on me?”

“Well…” Emily bit her lip, neither Mike nor Emily wanted to say how Mia could get when she wanted something. “It would be nice to have the company” Finally with a nod of her head she agreed, “I’ll go with you, but this  _ isn’t _ a date.”

“Got it, crystal clear” It may not be a date to  _ them,  _ but to everyone else looking in it would  _ look  _ like a date and really...for Mike’s ego that was what mattered to him the most. He had to enter that gym with  _ a _ girl on his arm to get the other guys off his back. He couldn’t go into Homecoming the  _ laughing _ stock of the baseball team. “Just two friends”

“Just two  _ friends”  _ Emily repeated, wanting to hammer that reminder into Mike’s head that  _ nothing _ was going to happen between the two of them. “I’ll see you then, we’re meeting up at Shiba Grove for pictures” She excused herself from the conversation by walking away from him, her head ducked down, mostly to hide the small smile creeping up on her face.

“Woo, yesss” Mike was excited he had a  _ date! _ Sorta, kinda. A girl said yes. He wouldn’t be attending the dance alone or as Jayden and Mia’s awkward third wheel. 

The baseball player felt a hand grab his shirt and push him back toward the lockers. Being caught off guard he didn’t make an attempt to fight back... _ especially _ when he saw that it was Noah Carver. The boy who wore light blue polo shirts and glasses. He watched Mike attempt to score a date with his childhood friend, Gia Moran, only to turn around and ask Emily Ava out on a date. That was the annoying thing about band, mess with one...mess with  _ all.  _

“I see what you’re doing” Noah let go of Mike, his hands still shaking at the contact. He was  _ definitely _ not a fighter, or a kid who was very good at standing up to someone.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Mike folded his arms, trying his best  _ not _ to be intimidating...he didn’t have anything against Noah. Not in the slightest.

“Rebound date. I know  _ you.  _ I know your game, your  _ type.  _ You’re only looking for one thing”

“Hey! Hey I’ve got a problem with that-” Mike may’ve been called a lot of things, but judging his integrity? C’mon.

“Oh, yeah, tell me you asked Gia Moran out on a date to treat her like a princess” Noah tilted his head, with his band-dorky rasp of a voice it was hard to take him as much of a threat. When Mike didn’t have much of a retort for that Noah was proven his point true, “Don’t hurt her.” Emily.

Mike frowned, he had absolutely no intention of  _ hurting _ Emily. They were only going to the dance as  _ friends.  _ He wasn’t expecting anything out of her. Shit. What bothered him more was that the band was immediately against him, trying to protect her from  _ him _ like he was...the  _ worst.  _ “You like her so much, why didn’t you ask her out?” Mike argued back, if he was going to be pushed against a wall...he wasn’t going to lie down and take it from a  _ band dweeb.  _

Mike didn’t realize he struck the wrong chord, Noah glanced away dejected, “I uh” He didn’t have the courage to ask her. “We’re just friends...she doesn’t see me that way” What was this pressure of dance dates being soulmates? Jesus. Mike felt bad for the kid, clearly he needed all the help he could  _ get _ to ask a girl out. “Emily’s gone through enough. She doesn’t need to be used by the likes of you” He shook his head, “Just...don’t hurt her. Move on.”

“...I’m not going to hurt her, I promise” 

What bothered Mike was what Noah said... _ gone through enough. _ What the hell did that even mean? The entire band thought he was a total tool. So, maybe that wasn’t entirely off but...that wasn’t  _ him.  _ Was it? He had to get his head out of his ass, taking a girl to homecoming wasn’t about his  _ ego _ or  _ pride.  _ Mike cared more about a dorky band kid trying to protect his friend then the teasing of his teammates. This night should be about his date, his friend...he could put on the charm and show her a good time. Challenge accepted. This was going to be the  _ best _ Homecoming yet. He offered his hand to Noah, “You have my word, dude”

“Sorry I pushed you…” Noah accepted Mike’s hand, his sweaty palms were something Mike could do without.

“I, ah, let you push me” Mike wanted to get that aired out, there was  _ no _ way  _ Noah Carver _ would be able to take Mike in a fight. 

Over the loudspeakers the secretary Ms. Trang made an announcement.  _ “Your votes are in. Homecoming Court for 2015 has been decided. Freshmen Schuyler Tate and Sydney Drew. Sophomores Jayden Shiba and Mia Watanabe. Juniors Lucas Kendall and Katie Walker. Your senior King and Queen will be announced at tonight's football game! Go Tigers!”  _

Jayden and Mia made homecoming court? Mike was  _ so _ glad he had the company of Emily for this dance...that was going go  _ straight _ to the  _ perfect _ couple’s heads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming is REALLY where the story is going to start kicking off. I just had to set all the game pieces down and let you see where these characters are starting.


	3. Homecoming: (Antonio, Jayden & Mike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever thought throwing formal events for teenagers was a good idea? There was much more to Homecoming than a picture perfect moment...laughter, tears, and most importantly; a boy behind a fake smile. This was the dance where everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like this chapter is where their stories really begins. Lol it's always a Homecoming in the Wild Pitch universe. Happy drama <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

**_~Antonio~_ **

Homecoming. That was something Antonio didn’t want a damn part of. After getting kicked out of his home he tried to cut as much bullshit out of his life. A high school sponsored dance? That’s a hormone powder keg ready to set off at any moment. It was no prom, but for sophomores this was their only chance to really have a formal event. So, Antonio decided this was best skipped. He didn’t want any part of the person Jayden was _trying_ to be.

“You shouldn’t do this” He made that point very clear, time and time again. “This isn’t fair to her.” Mia was...a _lot_ to deal with, she and Antonio may never see eye to eye on anything but she didn’t deserve this. To be lied to. Antonio knew what it felt like to have feelings for the Shiba boy...he was easy to love...and the truth would only crush her. If Jayden kept up this facade he was digging _her_ into a deeper and deeper hole.

“This is what she wanted” Jayden currently was standing in front of a mirror, Antonio sitting on his bed. He sighed heavily, turning to his friend, he didn’t have a clue to how to tie a tie. “Can you help me?”

“What I’m here for” Antonio solemnly nodded, getting off the bed to stand closer to Jayden. Now they were face to face, Jayden did all he could to avoid looking directly into the other boys eyes, “She also thinks you’re a different person”

Jayden frowned, annoyed that Antonio would continue to harp on his intentions, “That’s not true”

“Bull.” The shorter boy tilted his head, finally getting that eye contact with Jayden, “Tell me you don’t think of me when she kisses you, when she holds your hand...when she-”

Blue eyes narrowed, “I don’t think of you.” His sharp breath told Antonio otherwise. Antonio didn’t need a stethoscope to know that Jayden was currently experiencing an increased heart rate. “That’s awfully narcissistic”

“You know me” Antonio never put up a facade with Jayden. He was transparent. Bi and proud. “Do you know Jayden?”

“Just tie the damn tie.”

“...Stop stringing her along” Jayden didn’t have a snap or a comeback, he silently stood there with a tightened jaw. Nothing he could say would convince Antonio, so why bother. “Red really isn’t your color” He added insult to injury when he tightened up Jayden’s tie. Red. His favorite color, Mia’s idea.

“Hm?”

“You’d look better in a blue” Antonio didn’t step back despite his work being done, “It’d bring out your eyes”

“Fashions not really my thing…” Well, that was clear by the way he let his hair grow out and his choice in zip up hoodies.

“Clearly” Antonio laughed, “If you want to play pretend, might as well let Mia dress you up too”

Jayden didn’t find his best friends joke particularly funny. “Stop.” He was done with this conversation and made clear that Antonio knew that as well when he shoulder checked him to get by, going to the door.

Antonio sighed, as much as he loved and cared for Jayden his heart hurt for the true victim of Jayden’s lies. Mia. This girl thought she would be having the most romantic night of her young life. Poor thing. Reluctantly, Antonio followed Jayden out of his room. He would at least try and see the likes of Mia, Mike and Emily before they would take off for their double date.

Mia looked absolutely stunning in a red dress, with Jayden in a black with a red tie these two appeared to be the perfect couple. Next them an awkward Mike and Emily stood. Emily sported a nice yellow dress, not one to outshine her best friend while Mike wore a black suit and green vest and tie combo. They didn’t match, but their colors compliment one another. Upon seeing Antonio, Mia’s expression lit up, “Hey do you mind taking pictures before we go?”

Jayden’s sad blue puppy dog eyes pleaded with his childhood friend. Please. Don’t be mean. Don’t make a comment. Just take the damn pictures...continue to build on the lie. Antonio nodded his head, for once keeping his mouth shut as he took Mia’s phone. The girl in the red dress positioned Jayden behind her, his arms around her, she had the whole night planned right down to the photos. She simply gave Mike and Emily a _look_ and they followed suit, reluctantly. It was very clear to Antonio that Mike and Emily only were here as friends so for Mia to push the couple position onto them wasn’t appreciated. “You guys all look fantastic”

“You should’ve come with” Mike insisted, yeah an invitation to be a _fifth wheel_ he was going to give it a hard pass.

“I’m not really up to it” After what happened with his father, he wasn’t really up to spirits for a dance. When Mia leaned up to kiss Jayden’s cheek, she was in such a state of bliss, Antonio felt sick to his stomach. “Why don’t we get pictures of just the girls?” Antonio suggested, “C’mon you ladies look beautiful” He waved his free hand, “Don’t let their ugly mugs ruin your moment” Really he wanted to seperate Jayden and Mia, if only for a couple of moments. Getting Mia a picture with her best friend Emily could give her one photo to look back on and smile about.

“Ugly?” Mike made _damn_ sure he dressed to the nines for the occasion, that was a boy who could spend an hour on his hair. The cologne coming off of him was _strong,_ this was his first formal date _ever_ after all. “Don’t group me with him”

“Funny” Jayden wasn’t too pleased with the double dig from his two male friends. Mike could only grin wider, reaching over to mess with Jayden’s shaggy brown hair...much to the Shiba boy’s protests. “Stop oh my god” He pushed the other boy away so he could start flattening his hair back down.

“Let’s do one with the boys too” Mia instructed, treating like a trial run for her future wedding. Group shot, the bride's side...now for the groom’s.

Mike grabbed Jayden by the hand, taking center stage where the girls left off. He stood behind Jayden with his arms wrapped around him...the same pose that the _couples_ were doing earlier. This was the first time Antonio was able to laugh at something, yeah, well, Jayden probably would’ve preferred this more. He was _sure_ to tap the camera button as much as possible to grab as many photos of this occasion. “Guess we know who the top is” Antonio’s comment was enough for Jayden’s closet fear to tap in and push his friend away.

“Not funny guys” Buzzkill Jayden was back, it wasn’t like Mike was going to _kiss_ him or anything. “Mia wants _nice_ pictures for her album. Can you just... _not?”_

Too gay?

“Oh that’s okay” Mia couldn’t stop smiling, she thought it was hilarious and so _Mike_ that he wanted to take a more comedic photo. “Jay relax” A long pause, “But yeah, take another one.” Jayden knew his girlfriend all too well. Mia couldn’t exactly bring a photo like _that_ home to the _Watanabe’s._

Mike and Jayden stood shoulder to shoulder, Mike flashing a smile and sending a sly wink in Emily’s direction while Jayden...looked uncomfortable, like he should never be placed in front of a camera. Antonio swore the Shiba’s were cursed when it came to presenting themselves naturally. Jayden was stiff, his smile was off...maybe the reality of his guilt was finally starting to settle in. The sophomore homecoming prince was a _fraud._

A beep from outside startled the hell out of Emily. Mia rested a hand on her arm and eased her best friend with a smile. “That’s just the limo...we should probably get going” Of course. Of _course_ the Watanabe’s splurged and got Mia and her party a limo. Mike was over the damn moon, ditching his date and friends entirely to go see their ride. Boys and cars. Jayden was the one to offer his arms for both Emily and Mia to take out to the door like a gentleman.

A limo. Shit. If Antonio would’ve known _that_ he would’ve made more effort to go…

“Don’t have _too_ much fun!” Antonio called after his group of friends, “Don’t do anything I’d do!” As in...get laid. It may’ve sounded like a joke, but Antonio prayed that Jayden wouldn’t take his relationship to a new level tonight. Mia didn’t deserve that...she didn’t deserve any of it.

With the commotion and the excited buzz of the homecoming party out of the Shiba grove, the dojo-home grew quiet. _Too_ quiet for Antonio’s liking. The silence could quickly get to him, his mind could _only_ go to a dark place if he was left with his thoughts for too long. Maybe he should’ve gone to the dance...dark room, loud music, he could dance his distractions away...be anywhere but here. He went to the kitchen to find the only other person around his age to hang out with, _Lauren Shiba._ Considering her choice in a red and black flannel shirt and jeans...she didn’t have any plans to go to the dance either. She probably wasn’t even asked. Antonio never really took the time to notice just how _distant_ the Shiba girl was from everyone else.

Lauren was _surprised_ to see Antonio rummaging around the kitchen to make himself some tea. She had expected he would be with the rest of the group, going to homecoming and being anywhere but here. “So, Sheebs” With his back to the blonde, he continued to try and speak with the quiet girl. “Got any plans for tonight?”

“I started a new book” Lauren often did a lot of reading outside, Antonio couldn’t blame her. With a serene yard like the Shiba’s it was easy to get lost sitting under a cherry blossom tree and read a day away. “You ever hear of _Outlander?”_

“I’ve ah heard of _Harry Potter”_ Antonio didn’t read often, he didn’t have the time, or the attention span. Why read a book when he could see a movie?

“Mm”

Really? Nothing? Not even a _she could relate to the main character_ comment? If _anyone_ could pull off misfit orphan it was the Shiba Siblings. Antonio sighed, and he thought _Jayden_ was the shy and quiet one. “Why aren’t you going to the dance?”

“I don’t dance” A simple response, one that Antonio should’ve seen a mile away. Jayden didn’t fare much better, he was more of an embarrassment to himself if he tried. “I don’t like crowds”

“You _know_ these dances are supposed to be fun”

“I don’t see you there” Lauren set her book down, “I don’t need a dance to have fun” She tapped on the cover of the paperback, she would rather get lost in another world than experience life of her own. “Besides, who would want to go to a dance with _me?”_

Antonio frowned, did Lauren really think that lowly of herself? Or was she just afraid to step her toe out of the Grove and _do_ something other than golf, softball, or weight training. Life took her parents away from her, took her dog away, and now she was being left behind by her brother moving onto other friends. “I would” Antonio may’ve been Jayden’s oldest friend, but he cared about Lauren as well...he did a lousy job of showing it it seemed.

Lauren looked as if she was trying to solve a complicated math problem. Her eyes gave her away. Her eyes _always_ gave her away, she was a lousy ass go fish player, and she would never make it in Vegas with a shitty poker face like that. “I’m flattered?”

Antonio laughed, reaching over to take Lauren’s book. “Why don’t we do something fun tonight? You and me”

Lauren tilted her head, “Like Jenga?” Was that her _go to for fun?_ Oh Christ. Antonio tried not to make fun of it...he couldn’t...it was too _sad._

“....No….not like Jenga” Never like jenga. Why was that even an option? Stress in a box did _not_ make for a _good time._ God, this girl needed to go out. “Let’s _crash_ Homecoming” He suggested, his smirk growing, this was the mischievous Antonio Garcia that the Shiba siblings knew and loved. He was the one always getting Jayden into trouble with his big ideas to push boundaries.

“...As in not pay?” Lauren frowned, the suggestion alone compromised her honor; something else was on her mind, “I thought you wanted _nothing_ to do with Homecoming?”

Antonio didn’t want anything to do with Jayden’s lies to Mia. “I ah, well, that’s complicated”

“Mmm”

He hated when she did that, just give him a non response. A mmm. A simple nod of her head. The stoic blonde was always so damn cryptic, she hardly ever spoke to anyone and he could see why. “It’s hard to watch someone else with the person you’ve fallen for. Y’know?”

Lauren didn’t need him to further explain, either she didn’t care or she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. What surprised him more was her small, sad, response of, “I know” Was it through reading a book? Experiencing lives through a fictional character did she understand emotion or ...or did _Lauren Shiba_ have a crush on someone?

“I can’t let that hold me back. I can’t let the shit my dad do to me…” He trailed off, _that_ snagged the blonde’s attention. “Let’s go to the dance Laur, you and me. Let’s say fuck it and have a good time.” Antonio tapped on Lauren’s book, “You’re never going to experience life living through the eyes of someone else’s adventure”

Antonio wasn’t going to the dance because of Jayden, and that was bullshit. He loved to dance, he loved to be around people. Why should he hide away? His dad wanted to force him to stop being himself...and he wasn’t going to let him win.

The Shiba girl actually looked like she was contemplating the idea, humoring it for the sake of Antonio. He had really gone through hell recently...going to a dance wouldn’t be the worst thing for her to do, “Maybe for a little bit…”

That was all he needed.

Homecoming was supposed to be _fun_ after all, and he was going to do everything in his power to get _Lauren Shiba_ out of this damn house.

**_~Jayden~_ **

In the limo, Jayden sat with his arm draped around Mia’s shoulders. His mind going back over what Antonio suggested. He was wrong. He loved his girlfriend, he cared for her deeply. Mia was always pushing him to better himself. If it weren’t for her, he wouldn’t be in so many volunteer programs. He was helping out at animal shelters, building habitats for humanity...he liked the person he was becoming when he was with her. Mia’s a beautiful girl, a smart girl, she shone brightly...this night was for her. Homecoming. He wanted to make her dreams come true, be the perfect boyfriend for her. She deserved the _best._

It was more than he could say for Mike and his date Emily. His best friend was currently trying to push every button in the limo to see what it did. He appeared more fascinated in the car than the blonde sitting next to him. Jayden could see the discomfort in Emily’s body language. The petite girl kept her hands folded in her lap, her shoulders in, her eyes traveling to the windows. Seriously dude?

“It’s a shame Antonio couldn’t find a date” Mia mused out loud, relaxing in Jayden’s touch. Really, he didn’t want to be talking about the fifth member of their group...hell, he didn’t want to be _thinking_ of the other boy.

“As if that would stop him” Mike frowned, it felt odd for the group to be out one man down. As sixteen year olds, the limo wouldn’t allow them to drink alcohol in the back seat. “He would’ve brought the party” Antonio always had a knack for sneaking in _something._ Vodka mixed in gatorade bottles was his specialty.

“There’s a lot on his plate right now” Jayden wanted to stomp out the conversation of _Antonio Garcia_ as quickly as possible. “He’ll be okay” The others didn’t need to know he was living with the Shiba’s. Not yet. Not when the pain was still so raw for the other boy. It was best that he didn’t come to the dance. “There’ll be other dances…”

The limo ride to the school didn’t last very long. Shiba Grove may’ve been on the far end of town, but as a whole...Angel Grove High School wasn’t very far. The teenager’s 15 minutes of luxury ended quickly. Mike and Jayden were the first to get out of the vehicle, standing on either side to help their dates crawl out after them. The dance itself was well underway by the time the foursome had arrived. DJ Vida from Briarwood’s Rock Porium was the one to be hosting the event. It meant for _good_ upbeat music. Mike’s grin widened, the outgoing boy wasn’t one to shy away from the dance floor. “C’mon!” He didn’t need alcohol or liquid courage...moving to rhythm came naturally for Mike. The same couldn’t be said for Jayden.

“Ahhh” The awkward boy rubbed the back of his neck, Mike had already convinced the shy blonde that dancing would be a good idea. He could _feel_ Mia’s anticipation. “I should probably sit this one out”

“No one’s going to care” Mia gently took her boyfriend’s wrist. She was right. No one was going to care that the Shiba boy couldn’t dance, it would take a _lot_ to be pulled from their own dance, their own drama, their own dates. Jayden didn’t realize it, but every group that came to a school dance was in their own little bubble. “We’re here to have fun”

Dancing, _wasn’t_ in Jayden’s list of things that he found fun. Mia wanted to dance, she wanted to have fun with her friends...be the perfect boyfriend, give her everything he reminded himself. With a small nod of his head, he gave Mia the silent okay for her to pull him to the dance floor with the other teenagers. She, Jayden, Mike and Emily made their own little _square._ It was easy to dance as a group of friends than feeling the heat of dancing as a couple. Mia had fun taking Emily’s hands, bringing the pair to the center of their little _square_ to dance with her specifically. She wanted to make sure her best friend was having fun, laughing, smiling. On some songs, Mike’s version of dancing was jumping up and down as much as he could. Jayden could...sway his hips back and forth and awkwardly move his arms. So he was stiff...very stiff. As much as Mia and Mike tried to help him with rhythm he had a hard time _finding_ it. Still, as awful as he was about it he had _fun._ More importantly, he could tell Mia and Emily were having a good time.

After about an hour of dancing DJ Vida called the Homecoming Court to the center of the dance floor to have their special moment. Only four couples had this honor, the honor of all eyes on them. Luckily for Jayden, it was a _slow_ song. Fast movements were replaced with tender touching, holding. Mia’s arms wrapped around his neck, while his found home around her waist. So much adoration, so much trust in her eyes, this night would be the one she would remember forever…

“I love you Mia” With the music being as loud as it was, no one would be able to hear his words, no one could be apart of this perfect moment.

“I love you too, Jayden Shiba” She radiated such beauty and grace, a smile that warmed his heart. She leaned up to seal her declaration with a kiss. Jayden knew how lucky he was to have a stellar girl in his arms...how badly he wanted to be the boyfriend of her dreams.

**_~Mike~_ **

“She’s beautiful isn’t she” Emily mused, in awe of her best friend, she and Mike were among the crowd of teenagers watching the Homecoming Court dance. “Mia spent _so_ much time on that look”

“You know who else is beautiful…” Mike trailed off, glancing down to his date. “You” Emily blushed, shaking her head and glancing down, she didn’t believe the words from a _friend._

“If you say so” The insecure girl murmured, folding her arms to cover her chest.

The sophomore boy rested his hands in his pockets. He promised that they would be here as _friends_ and he would show her a good time. The way Emily let go on the dance floor, she felt comfortable to let loose around the likes of her friend group. That was when she truly shined. Those moments where she wasn’t _thinking_ about how anyone else saw her. The way her face lit up when she smiled...glistening brown eyes…

Mike realized he was glad that the likes of Gia Moran said no.

“Let’s take a walk” He offered, dancing in formalwear was great but he was starting to run hot. With all of the body heat around he was afraid of sweating through his shirt. Besides, he would never get his chance to make good on his promise if the pair spent the _entire_ time dancing. He wanted to get to know her...to show that he wasn’t just some dumb baseball player asking her to a dance out of pity or to save face after a rejection.

Taking a walk now would be a nice natural break from the likes of Jayden and Mia...those two lovebirds needed to have their time to be a _couple._ Mike knew how much Jayden wanted to make that next step...to finally slip into homebase. As someone who _hadn’t_ slept with a girl yet, he understood how much it meant to Jayden...tonight he’d becoming a man.

“I could use some fresh air” Emily agreed, taking Mike’s arm. As the not-couple walked out, Mike could feel the stares and glares from other members of the marching band. To them, he was the enemy. A pretty jock asking out one of their own...some hated him out of principal, some he could tell wanted Emily to be with _them._ There weren’t many girls in band after all. Emily didn’t realize how beloved she was by the people around her...if she did, she didn’t let that get to her head. No, Emily was too nice for that.

Mike didn’t want to wander too far away from the school, he wasn’t sure what the ride situation would be to get home, that and he wanted Emily to be comfortable. A guy taking a girl too far from everyone else didn’t exactly paint the best picture. He jimmied with a closed gate enough to get it loose, creating enough of a space to slip both himself and Emily through. The football field was one of Angel Grove’s pride and joys, their biggest money maker when it came to sports; with the big track around it, Mike figured it’d be the best location to take a walk, even if it were one giant loop.

When it came to the _friend group._ It started with Antonio and Jayden, best friends since they were in kindergarten. Mike came around a couple years later when Jayden and Antonio played recreation baseball with the city. God those were the days, they were the _red_ team. Antonio was one of the kids they put in right field, one who didn’t want to be there and was more interested in picking grass. Mr. Garcia hated that his son was more interested in technology and video games than a sport. He wanted a man's man….it wasn’t a secret that he wanted Antonio to be more like _Mike._ The Fernandez family was _so_ proud of their shining star.

After the car accident that took Jayden’s parents, the dynamic changed. Jayden quit baseball altogether, swore that he would never go back. The memories were too painful for him, whereas Lauren fully put herself into the sport just to cope. Mike still stuck around, he was loyal to Jayden, he would always be there for his best friend. So, it was the three of them through middle school...it wasn’t until Freshman year until Jayden started dating _Mia Watanabe._ With Mia came Emily and the entire group dynamic shifted... _girls._ To the three amigos, girls weren’t icky with cooties anymore.

Mike thought back to those days in middle school, Mia was very present. The girl in class who knew all the answers to every question. She was the annoying teachers pet, the one who would stress the hell out if she ever received a B on anything. Mia was the perfect student, the perfect girl on paper with her efforts to join as many clubs as she could juggle. That was the thing...Mia he could see clearly, have vivid memories of, whereas he barely remembered the blonde outside of passing her in the hallway every now and again. The only times he really _saw_ Emily Ava was St. Johns for Sunday mass.

“If you’re going to ask me something...I’m not getting any younger” Emily could see that he was thinking about _something._ “...Are you having a good time?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah of course” Mike continued to smile, anything to continue to reassure the girl that he didn’t have an ounce of regret taking her to the dance. “I’m just...why don’t I remember you? Middle school dances, lunch, gym class…”

“I was there” Emily sighed, “Well, _sort of.”_ The small framed girl turned her head away from Mike as she spoke. As if looking at him directly would make whatever she had to say next too challenging. “But I wouldn’t have been in any of _your_ classes”

“Ouch” Mike rested a hand on his heart, “There’s a nicer way to say you’re in honors classes” But that wouldn’t explain why he wouldn’t have seen her during 6th grade camp, the 7th grade trip to San Diego zoo.

“I was held back a year.”

Wait. Mike blinked. Emily Ava was supposed to be a _junior?_ She...she was actually _older_ than him? Than _everyone?_ That didn’t seem right. Emily wasn’t _stupid._ She wasn’t the type to skip out on homework or _fail_ all of her classes. There was no way the blonde did so poorly on her state testing that they would pluck her back.

“I don’t understand” It didn’t click to him at all. “You’re not like Bulk and Skull” Those two were famous in Angel Grove for flunking out or just flat out getting expelled enough times with their dumbass antics.

“Mm well, thank you for _that”_ Emily shook her head, contemplating if she should even tell her date, “There’s more then one way to get held back”

“...Okay?” Mike released a breath, he clearly didn’t know her at all, he didn’t know _what_ was going to come out of her mouth.

“I spent more time at the hospital than at school, so, I could never make up the work. Too many days and not emotionally capable to take on a summer school situation” Emily glanced down to her feet, her breath shaky, this wasn’t something she was expecting to talk about. Not for Homecoming. This was the layer Mike never saw, the one she hid under a shy demeanor. “My parents didn’t want me going into freshman year...into _high_ _school_ completely broken...so I repeated my eighth grade year”

“I’m sorry…” Mike’s heart sank, he felt like an absolute idiot. He knew this girl for months now and didn’t realize she had gone through...god. “I’m sorry you were sick”

“Not me” The blonde shook her head, with watery eyes she looked up to her date for the evening to explain, “My sister, Serena.” Why was that name familiar? Why couldn’t he place it? “Leukemia.”

Shit. _Shit._ Mike really needed to pay more attention at church...to those times in mass where the congregation would pray for a family member in need. Serena Ava. The girl with cancer. Mike was too cool to care about church, and now he felt like an _idiot._ “Oh” He didn’t even realize Emily Ava wasn’t in his grade for _years._ Was he that self centered? It wasn’t easy to keep track of that many other kids...

“She went through different treatments...” She continued to explain, “It worked, for awhile” It was clear where this conversation was going, “...She didn’t make it”

“I’m _so_ sorry” his parents donated money to the cause, for their medical bills, all he wanted to do was go play baseball. It didn’t directly affect him so why care? As a middle schooler, Mike Fernandez was a bit self centered. “I didn’t realize” Emily had gone through too much to be dicked around by a selfish jock like him…that’s what Noah was trying to protect her from.

“I know” The blonde brought a hand up to wipe tears away, “I know you didn’t know. It’s okay, it was nice being around someone who didn’t know about my past. I had fun, I felt _normal_ for the first time in so long...so thank you” She knew Mike didn’t have feelings for her, that he only _asked_ her so being around Jayden and Mia was easier to deal with. It was nice to be out with a friend. “I had a wonderful time”

Mike didn’t like the way Emily was _talking._ Their night wasn’t over, was it? He reached out for her arm, pleading with her to stay, “Please don’t go just yet”

She turned in his arms, talking about her sister even for a moment was hard for her to bounce back from. Her sister’s death was still fresh. Serena would never have a Homecoming again, or a school dance, she didn’t even make it to graduation. “I think I’m going to go home now” She had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss Mike’s cheek, “Thank you for spending your night with me...go back in there and have fun”

Emily was giving him permission to go back into the dance, to be with some other girl, someone who didn’t carry this sort of baggage. Homecoming wasn’t supposed to be about grief. Mike shook his head, “What kinda lousy date would I be if I didn’t walk you home?” It was then he realized he’d rather spend his time getting to know the quiet girl… “I promised you a good night, and I’m going to see it until the end”

“Well…” Emily was surprised, she thought that he would return to the dance at the first opportunity if it meant being away from her...her story. A small smile crept on her face, tugging at the ends, “Okay”

Mike couldn’t possibly leave a girl in her feelings after a confession like that, and he knew just the thing to make her feel better. “Can we make a pitstop? I’m starving” Emily shrugged her shoulders, “McDonalds it is” She could use a McFlurry right now, ice cream tended to turn frowns upside down. Food was always Mike’s way to comfort a friend, that and he could _really_ go for a burger...or chicken nuggets...ah who was he kidding? He was planning on getting both.

“Wow” Emily’s laugh was soft, it triggered the tears in her eyes to finally fall down her cheeks, “Cheap date”

“Not a date, remember?” Mike was quick to point out, “We’re friends” He smiled, “Trust me, if we were on a date, you’d know”

**_~Antonio~_ **

Getting Lauren to dress up into something nice for the occasion was like pulling teeth. Lauren didn't own many dresses or feel comfortable in skirts. She only bought clothes for occasions when she _needed_ so there wasn't much in her closet. Then there was the whole getting Lauren to go to Homecoming without paying for a ticket. She was such a freaking stickler for the rules, showing her a real night of danger was going to do the trick.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked tentatively, the two were standing outside, at the back of the gymnasium. That way they'd dodge the PTA needing to claim tickets.

"Positive" Antonio grinned, he hadn't felt this dangerous since...well...sneaking out to meet up with guys in the woods. "...You look fantastic, I really have outdone myself"

When it came to dressing herself or applying makeup, Lauren was a bit of a lost cause. Literally. All the girl knew how to do was pull her hair up into a ponytail. With Antonio's help he was able to make her look like 007 himself...a blazer and slacks and all. Lauren didn't _need_ a _dress._ Hell, Antonio was man enough to admit that a girl could rock a suit. He never thought he'd say this about his childhood friend but... _hot damn._ Lauren was fucking _sexy._

Picking a lock was no problem for the mischievous boy, it wasn't the first time that was for sure. What impeccable timing. Once the odd couple broke through into the Gymnasium, they were greeted with the sight of the Homecoming Court dance. To the sight of Jayden kissing Mia with a damn spotlight. Life had a funny sense of humor. He couldn't watch, nor could Lauren. The blonde ducked her head down and looked the other way...

"Wow, Shiba. You've really outdone yourself this time." Antonio and Lauren turned to see a sneering Gia Moran with two cups of punch in either hand. Without Emma Goodall at her side, there was no holding back her tongue. "You look like a caterer" Despite the venom coming out of her mouth, her eyes said otherwise as they raked over Lauren's form.

Antonio could already feel Lauren shrinking in herself. It was painstaking obvious that she was the _only_ female in the room wearing anything resembling _menswear._ No way, fuck Gia, he worked damn hard to try and get Lauren out of her shell. With an arm wrapped around Lauren's waist, Antonio titled his head to the side in challenge, "Hey Gia, where's your date? He wise up and jump off that trainwreck when he saw the first opportunity?" He knew how ridiculous they came off, Lauren was a few inches taller than him...but he wasn’t afraid of Gia.

Gia rolled her eyes, spitting out a "Fuck you" to Antonio. What a pleasant person. Antonio feared for the college guys having to deal with _that_ attitude. The snake slithered back to where Emma Goodall and Noah Carver were conversing, everyone was waiting for a chance to return to the dance floor. The blonde handed Emma one of the glasses of punch, keeping the second for herself, watching Lauren and Antonio from a distance. Emma followed her bff's line of sight and waved in their direction. An unsure Lauren returning the gesture with a half raised wave complete with awkward smile. She really didn't want to be berated by Gia again.

This was bullshit. Lauren looked fantastic, hot even. If Angel Grove was going to have a problem with a girl in a suit. Boy did they light the wrong match, Antonio's fire burned strong. His father wasn't going to put him down and out, neither could these guys. "Wait here. I've got an idea"

"Uh" Lauren could stand uncomfortably by a punch bowl, she'd be just fine. "Okay?"

"I'll be right back!" God forbid she try socializing with her softball team, or golf team for that matter.

Antonio knew exactly what to do, breaking into the gym was child’s play for him...getting into the auditorium would be a breeze. He lucked out that the school was putting on a _musical_ and not a _shakespearean play_ for the fall. West Side Story? Yes please. Thankfully there was a _dance_ as well, normally he’d make for a great Tony but desperate times call for desperate matters. Maria’s dress would have to do. Boy if Jayden liked the color red, he’d have something to look at in this 1920’s styled short dress. Antonio hid his clothes in one of the ceiling panels, he could swing by Monday and pick those up later. Today, he was going to say _fuck it_ to gender norms. If people couldn’t handle _Lauren_ in a suit...and who said Homecoming couldn’t be fun?

He took one good long look in the mirror, at the dress, he could turn back now...change back into his safe boy clothes or go make a statement. What did he have to lose at this point? What could _any_ of those teenagers say to him that would be worse than what his father thought, what his father did? He already hit his rock bottom. The only way to go is up in a blaze of fucking glory.

Antonio re-entered the dance with a grin on his face. He grabbed everyone’s attention _instantly._ Mostly the boys reaction was laughter-like Antonio was the biggest joke to come onto the scene. It took a lot of balls for a boy to wear a dress, especially to a school sanctioned event. Girls were confused, some laughed, some looked annoyed. Their special day was now hijacked by _Antonio Garcia_ in drag. At the center of the dance floor Mia was smiling, also thinking that this was some joke, while Jayden ...oh _Jayden_ was pissed. Antonio was _sure_ to wave to his childhood friend, winking at the Homecoming Court. Lucas Kendall from the basketball team seemed to like the show, he had an intrigued glint in his eye.

He made way to the punch bowl, Tanya Sloan and Aisha Campbell were at Lauren’s side making small talk with their teammate. Aisha didn’t know what to say, Tanya looked like she was doing everything in her power to bite back a comment, while Lauren looked like a deer in headlights. Antonio took Lauren’s hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss, that earned a look from the two softball players. Were Antonio Garcia and Lauren Shiba dating? What kind of crazy nonsense is this? “Dance with me?”

“I’m not much of a dancer” Lauren knew damn well that all eyes would be on the crossdressing couple. She was afraid of taking the plunge.

“It’s going to be okay” Antonio reassured her, his smile calm, nothing in the background mattered to him. The laughs, the points, the photos on cell phones. If they wanted to capture video he’d put on a damn show. “I’ll lead, just follow along”

Aisha was the one to nudge Lauren’s arm, she didn’t have to _say_ anything to urge Lauren on...just give her a look. Tanya, well, she just wanted to see what would happen. Lauren downed the rest of the punch that was in her hand and took Antonio’s hand, joining him to the dance floor. Other kids parted like the red sea to give them some space. Everyone would go home talking about this moment for the rest of their lives. What a conversation starter. Why be normal when you could be a freak?

“Just look at me” Antonio knew that Lauren had two damn left feet, that she would be looking down at her feet given the opportunity. “Trust me” Even if they didn’t hang out with each other every day, sit at the same lunch table, Antonio would always have the Shiba siblings back. Always. Lauren’s only response was a nod of her head, a silent permission for Antonio to wrap one arm around her waist and the other to take her hand. It took two to tango after all, and Antonio felt confident in being able to lead...he just wished she wasn’t taller than him.

Lauren may not speak often, she didn’t have to. He could tell that there was a hint of something new...she was having fun...she actually had a smile on her face. To think that they were going to sit at home and play Jenga, or read a book. Life was about experiences, some good, some bad; tonight would only be about the good. As Antonio dipped the softball player low, he hoped that one of these dunces had a good picture to post up on social media. This right here? Was _frame worthy._  #AGHSHoCo15

Their fun however was extremely short lived. The PTA was _not_ here for girls in suits, boys in dresses and most importantly...students who _didn’t pay_ to get in. These two crashers were soon kicked out of the dance to cheers from their peers in the background. Antonio and Lauren for causing _such_ a scene would earn themselves a ban for all future Homecomings. Worth it. Totally worth it. Ah, whatever, they still had Senior Prom to look forward to. He wasn’t upset about it. The two names would be _notorious_ in the school, the talk of the sophomore class for a long time.

“Who knew breaking the rules would look good on you” Antonio and Lauren now had to _walk_ to Shiba Grove... _across town._ Everyone would see the pair, a little kid on a bike flipped over just downright staring at Antonio.

Lauren didn’t want to admit that _crashing_ homecoming was _fun._ She, like Jayden, was always one to follow rules. “...What do you think they’re saying about us?”

Antonio shrugged, it could be anything from faggot to dyke, freak show...or it could be seen as a hilarious prank and nothing more. A man in a dress always confused the simple minded, “I don’t care, what’re their words gonna do to me?”

The softball player exhaled, resting her hands in her pockets, “...I had a good time...but um” She bit her lip, “I hope you know nothing’s going to happen between us” She knew what the other assumption would be from her peers, from her team. That Lauren and Antonio would be the weirdest new _it_ couple.

Now _that_ was the damn funniest thing he had heard all day. “Jesus, no, no no. I mean...woo you are one tall glass of vanilla protein shake, but shit Laur you’re like a sister to me” He rested his hands behind his neck, the dress actually felt pretty comfortable on him, breezey. “Besides, you’re gay as hell” At that Lauren stopped walking, her brows raised sky high, “I know, I know.” He smiled, he remembered what it was like to be called out, “I kinda figured” It wasn’t like she was trying very hard, her wardrobe said it all. Now the real question would really be if she’d deny his claim like Jayden.

“Well, yeah, there’s that” She shook her head in disbelief, starting to walk at his side again, her _laugh_ was magical, her smile...like a rare flower. Antonio wished she could see how beautiful she was, suit and all.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Antonio wanted to reassure the girl, just because it was easy to make an assumption didn’t mean she was _out._

“It’s okay. Call it an ask and tell policy” Lauren shrugged, was he not the first person she told this to? Then again she was on a _softball_ team. She was awfully calm about this, “I don’t like coming out.” Who the fuck did? Antonio could respect that, still, he wasn’t going to broadcast her business with other people. That wasn’t his style. He was proud that his sister could be honest with herself.

“If you ever want to talk…” Antonio trailed off, putting the offer out there knowing that Lauren likely wouldn’t take him up on it.

A silent nod, Lauren reached over to hold Antonio’s hand squeezing it gently, she wasn’t ready to _talk_ about her gayness, her feelings, anything personal. The Shiba’s held everything inside of them, wanting to mull and deal with it on their own terms. She, and Jayden alike, didn’t want to be a burden on anyone else. “Thank you” Lauren didn’t specify for what; taking her away from Shiba Grove, putting on a dress to stand up for her, understanding the delicacy of her sexuality...it could be anything, _everything._

For the first time in awhile Lauren Shiba smiled, _laughed._ That was a win in Antonio’s book.

**_~Jayden~_ **

Watching Antonio and his older sister get kicked out of the auditorium and be banned from Homecoming wasn’t something Jayden was expecting. Idiot. What the hell was Antonio trying to prove by putting on a little red dress? How could he be so careless so... _flamboyant?_ He was only _asking_ for trouble and now he was getting his sister involved. Lauren had enough problems on her plate to deal with. She didn’t need to be brought in on... _whatever_ Antonio was trying to do to get into Jayden’s head. Mia thought it was so entertaining, she was so excited for the possibility of Lauren and Antonio _dating._ It meant for the possibility of a double date. Jayden swore if Antonio did _anything_ to Lauren...she shouldn’t be put in the middle of this...whatever this was.

Mia called her parents, telling them that she would be spending the night with Emily. The Watanabe’s allowed for this, feeling comfortable that their straight A daughter would be with another girl for the night...likely buzzing about the boys that took them to Homecoming. Jayden saw the pictures on Mia’s phone, the four of them were an attractive group. Even if Mike and Emily would never be an actual couple...it was nice to live in a fantasy for a night. After all, this was what was expected of him.

Antonio and Lauren didn’t return to Shiba Grove, that or they were taking their good old time walking back home. Mentor Ji was out, meaning Jayden and Mia had the house to themselves. Like any other teenager with a golden opportunity, the couple didn’t waste time going to Jayden’s room. While Jayden locked the door behind him, Mia set up her phone on his alarm clock. Of course with Mia, she wanted to create the perfect moments with her boyfriend and had spent hours putting together playlists for the occasion... _their first time._

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jayden didn’t want to put pressure on her, if anything, he was willing to wait...her not being ready would be the best excuse…

“I trust you” Mia moved around the bed, stepping close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to lean up and kiss him. “I love you”

Jayden nodded, “I love you too” He did. He loved Mia, he loved being around Mia, spending time with his girlfriend, volunteering with his girlfriend. It wasn’t a lie. No matter what mind game Antonio was trying to play with him….it wasn’t a lie. He _loved_ Mia Watanbe.

Just….not the way she wanted him to.

It didn’t matter. Boys like girls, boys sleep with girls...end of story. This was what he wanted. A _girlfriend_ a _normal life._ To be what his parents would want out of him...

The jacket of his suit was the first layer to come off, their kiss continued as Mia started to work on unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Jayden saw first hand what parents could _do_ to a kid...to Antonio. He didn’t want to be a _disappointment_ to their memory.

Mia giggled, struggling with taking off Jayden’s tie until he had to step up and take it off himself. His date took a step back, bearing almost everything to him the moment she took her dress off. There was no going back now. Returning to their kiss, he gently escorted her to the bed.

He would rather live a shadow of himself than to cause shame for the Shiba line. It mattered to him how other people perceive them. That’s how a legacy remains. Landsdown, Oliver. People _knew_ those last names, knew what it meant to be apart of those families. He and Lauren were the _last of the Shibas._ Mia made for the ideal girlfriend, a brilliant mind, a charitable heart... someone he knew his parents would’ve loved...

Jayden Shiba wasn’t straight. His inner demons would constantly remind him that...that voice in his head. Antonio constantly warned him not to do this. No. None of that mattered...this was the life he wanted. He wanted to be the model son, the perfect boyfriend...the perfect husband to a _wife._ This was how he would do it...one thrust of the hip at a time, it was just sex after all.

When it was all over, Jayden laid on his back, Mia curling up next to him, kissing his cheek and resting her head on his chest. She was so in love with this boy willing to lose her virginity to him...a boy at the end of the day was using her to try to keep up an image. What kind of honor was that? There was no going back from this now...Jayden breathed heavily as he stared at his ceiling, a sinking feeling in his stomach. What did he do?

_Oh no._

  



	4. Snapped (Jayden & Mia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes are continuing to rise, and Jayden can't take the heat. Mia on the other hand finds herself getting closer to Jayden's sister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this fic is Not Rated because there will be some sexual content...this chapter being an example of one. So warning there.

**_~Jayden~_ **

Jayden and Mia had made the next step in their relationship, he made it. They  _ did it.  _ He was  _ able _ to do it, and couldn’t be happier with the result. He had a  _ girlfriend  _ and now. His ducks were finally getting in a row. He couldn’t be...no...he wasn’t  _ gay.  _ That kiss that happened with Antonio late Freshman year was a fluke, a dumb game, it didn’t  _ mean _ anything. So why couldn’t he look his best friend in the eye when he was met with Antonio’s disappointment? He didn’t do anything wrong…he only did what he was  _ supposed _ to do. Could he really deny Mia of this next step forever?

“So...Homecoming…” Antonio was fishing for details as he took it upon himself to enter Jayden’s room. Jayden knew what he wanted---to know if he sealed the deal with Mia.

Instead he was quick to flip the conversation, “I saw what you did. Do you really want to put a bigger target on your back?” Antonio was being  _ too _ out there...with Lauren too, no less.

“People thought it was funny” Antonio shrugged, not seeing how serious this could become...if his father didn’t like his son  _ kissing boys,  _ wearing a  _ dress _ to  _ homecoming _ ...Jayden didn’t want to  _ think _ about it. “Thought it was a joke, in a way it was” He looked far too smug, “School dances are the  _ joke.”  _ And to Antonio, Jayden was the  _ king _ of falling into a box, trapping himself in unseen expectations. “I had fun, your  _ sister _ had fun.”

“So is the rumor true?” Jayden leaned back, it had been a couple of days since the dance, and like in any small town...word spread around quick. The photo of Antonio in a dress dipping a suit wearing Lauren had gone around. Jayden’s biggest relief for his house guest and sister was that Mentor Ji avoided computers, he enjoyed his solitude on the edge of town. “Are you two…” He let out a breath, it was hard for him to come up with words... _ Antonio _ and  _ Lauren _ as a couple bugged him. Irked him to the core, “Are you two a  _ thing _ now?”

“You know I don’t see her  _ that _ way” Antonio rested his hands in his pockets, intense brown eyes finding Jayden’s blues, he wanted to be  _ very _ clear which Shiba sibling had a hold on his heart. “We’re not dating” Antonio was never interested in living a lie. “I’m not her type.”

“Huh” Jayden felt a weight lift off of his chest, relief. Lauren dating  _ anyone _ would be weird for him to adjust to...that was it. “Good”

“Yeah, sorry. Not in the market to  _ double date _ anytime soon” Antonio brought out Jayden’s computer chair, sitting on it backwards, “But hey, who knows, Mike and Emily” He crossed his fingers on both hands, unable to hold in a laugh, “Yeah, as if  _ that’s  _ going to go anywhere”

“It might” Jayden still had some hope for his other best friend… “A double date could be fun” It would put less pressure on him... less pressure on the potential of Mike and Emily. “Mia would  _ love _ it”

“You’re really going to keep up with this bullshit?” He was done beating around the bush, making small talk in a nice round circle. Mia. It always came back to Jayden’s relationship. 

The Shiba boy could already feel himself reaching for the bridge of his nose, furrowing his brows in irritation. He was so  _ sick _ of his best friend dogging him on his relationship with Mia. It wasn’t going to go anywhere soon, she was very much in the picture. “Stop. Just.  _ Stop.” _

Antonio wasn’t going to let up, not on this hot button topic,  _ “You _ stop...you’re going too deep, stringing her along...you’re going to hurt her” 

What kind of monster did he think of Jayden? He didn’t  _ want _ to hurt her. He wasn’t  _ going _ to hurt her. Jayden was starting to become  _ very _ irritated with this line of accusation. “You ever think I  _ actually _ like her... _ love  _ her? Mia’s the best damn thing that’s happened to me and I’m not letting her go. So drop it. I’m so sick of this conversation”

“You may love her, but are you even attracted to her?” Antonio asked the million dollar question. Did Jayden feel that intense spark of a connection? The butterflies in his stomach? That shiver in his spine when she grazed his skin with her fingertips? Was she all that was on his mind when they were together? One question sparked  _ so _ many follow ups. 

“I am.” Jayden answered plain and simple. He padded around his bed to locate his phone. Antonio watched on with confusion as Jayden decided that in the middle of a conversation would be the best time to make a phone call. No Jayden had to make a point, “Hey Mia” Antonio sighed running his hand through his hair, Jayden was really going to make him watch this. To make it clear that this conversation was pointless, that he was  _ done _ humoring the other boy, “Mentor Ji’s out if you want to come over” He made sure to make eye contact with Antonio, a small smile on his face when he confirmed the other boy’s suspicion. He was going to sleep with Mia again, “Guilty. What can I say? I miss you…”

Antonio shook his head in disappointment, unable to stand being in the same room anymore he turned around and exited.

_ Good.  _

He needed to be very clear that Mia wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. That this relationship was  _ real.  _  
  


**_~Mia~_ **

Growing up in a very strict household, Mia was held to certain standards. Get good grades, become very active in school, in order to set the building blocks to a good college application. As a Watanabe, being the  _ best _ always came first. Her parents always envisioned her to be the valedictorian, first in her class. Mia’s younger brother Terry struggled with studying, focusing, he wanted a career in music in spite of his parents wishes to become a doctor...it left a lot of pressure to Mia to succeed, to set the right example as the oldest child. Being right, being at the top of her game, well; it didn’t make her a popular girl by any means.

Mia knew her personality could come off as intense, that she had earned a reputation over the years of being a teacher’s pet or a suck up. The goody two-shoes who could do no wrong. The girl who ruined a potential grading curve due to high scores. No, she wasn’t very popular by any means. Nor did she think she would be the type of girl a guy would  _ notice.  _ She never believed a guy would ever ask her out, ever want to  _ date _ her. Dating had scared her for awhile, ever since she faced her first heartbreak in middle school. She should have known when she was asked out by one of the popular boys that it was all some sort of joke. Mia never felt more humiliated in her life...it was  _ also _ when Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe urged Mia if she were to ever date that she should be with Adam Park, even if he was Korean.  She didn’t want to be part of a setup.

Everything changed for her when Jayden Shiba was the one to ask her out. He  _ saw _ her, made her feel comfortable...made her feel safe with her secrets. Jayden was so broken, with his parents death still relatively fresh it left him quiet; distant. Mia urged him to volunteer more, to give back...it was in those moments where she saw little glimpses of a smile, of hope. She fell hard for the stoic young man, the two were good for one another. It felt as if they were meant to be,  _ fit _ for one another. With him, Mia didn’t feel like the  _ nerd _ who had to watch beauty and fashion tutorials on youtube in order to try and be  _ cool. _

She felt like the sixteen year old girl in the movies, the one with a boyfriend, making risky choices by sneaking around to hook up. Every kiss shared with Jayden felt like fireworks, she knew how lucky she was to have a guy like him. Was it like her to leave her parents house, lie to them about her whereabouts to meet up with her boyfriend? To be  _ intimate?  _ Sleeping with Jayden was exhilarating, addictive, a rush like no other, Mia was on cloud nine, head over heels in love with him. No, it wasn’t like her at all...but that was the point.

Jayden was quick to fall asleep afterwards, turning over on his side to face away from his girlfriend. He was never  _ much _ of a cuddler, Mia was going to have to work on that...but this step was all still very new to the young couple. Growing antsy, and a bit thirsty, Mia decided that she would get up for a drink of water. Jayden wouldn’t even know that she left the bedroom. Not wanting, or feeling up to, putting her clothes back on; Mia opted for wearing Jayden’s red robe and exiting the room. 

It was late, her parents believed that she was with Emily for a late night study session. One day she’d actually be true to her word. Jayden wasn’t big on having company over, usually when they went on dates or hung out they’d be in Angel Grove proper, out in public. Mia’s parents were pretty strict when it came to bringing a boy over. In the dark, the hallways of Shiba grove felt longer, their house was massive. With the way the Shiba siblings act, it was easy to forget how much money they come from. It was one of the many things Mia liked about Jayden, he was humbled, money didn’t turn him into an  _ ass _ as it did to may of the families at the country club. 

Mia finally made it to the kitchen, nearly opened every cabinet before finding a proper glass. Instead of using the tap directly, she found a pitcher of filtered water in the fridge. Ah nothing like the crisp sensation of a late night glass of water.

“Hi” Someone else’s presence startled the hell out of Mia. She held her glass firmly in her hand, but started to cough uncontrollably. Ooh that went down the wrong pipe. “...Sorry”

It wasn’t any of the  _ men _ in the house. Lauren Shiba. Jayden’s sister. Jayden’s  _ sister.  _ Shit. Oh, this got awkward real fast. The only thing covering Mia’s body right now was the robe...it was  _ very  _ clear to why she was  _ here _ this late.  _ “Hi” _

“I didn’t mean to scare you, are you okay?” The blonde asked, not moving from where she stood, when Mia nodded a yes it was Lauren’s permission to enter the kitchen proper and get a glass of water for herself.

“I um” Mia didn’t know what to  _ say.  _ She literally came off of sleeping with Lauren’s brother… “Yeah….”

“We don’t have to talk” Unlike Mia, Lauren was wearing a red tank top with the anaheim Angels logo on the front, and black sleep shorts...real short sleep shorts. Mia supposed she never really paid attention to the softball player but, damn, Lauren had more muscle on her than Jayden did that was for sure. Maybe it was because it was late at night, but she found herself staring at Lauren’s back...her shoulder blades. 

“I’d like to” If Mia was getting closer and closer with Jayden, it was about time that she made the effort to get to know Lauren as well. Lauren and Jayden were the last of the Shibas and undoubtedly had a strong sibling bond. With marriage on the brain, Mia had to consider that Lauren would be standing there with them in the wedding party. Without the likes of Jayden around, this was a good opportunity to reach out to the other girl. Just the two of them.

“Okay…” The shy blonde turned around, and preferred to lean against the counter top as opposed to joining Mia. The Shiba’s had a dream kitchen, Mia mentally took notes, specifically one on the hibachi stove top on the island. Lauren wasn’t offering any sort of topic to discuss, it left Mia in the dark. It was then she realized she didn’t know a damn thing about Lauren, just that she was tragically an orphan, annnd that she was involved with softball.

“So” Ma’s fingertips tapped onto the marbled counter top, this was awkward. 

“Um” Lauren made a closing motion with her hand, hovering right over her chest. “Your ah” Robe was opening up. Lauren couldn’t  _ say _ it. 

“Sorry” God, the last thing Mia wanted to do this night was to sleep with Jayden and flash Lauren her boobs. In a haste she closed the robe, deciding that it was best to keep a grip on it. “So you play softball”

Lauren nodded her head yes. A simple observation in turn received a simple response. Think harder Mia, if she was going to ask a question it needed to be one that would make Lauren give more than a one worded answer. “What position do you play?”

“Center field” Oh. Two words that time. Mia had  _ no _ idea what center field was, she played  _ golf _ not baseball. During the end of freshman year, she, Antonio and Jayden would go to Mike’s baseball games...she didn’t quite grasp all the rules, but she knew she liked seeing Mike in those tight pants... it was truly a shame that Jayden gave up the game. He would’ve looked damn good in a uniform...

Seeing that the conversation wasn’t going anywhere fast, Lauren set her glass down beside her, taking in a breath for a moment to gather her thoughts and a last second boost of confidence before speaking; actually speaking. “I saw the video the golf team posted, the trick shots. You’re really talented”

_ “Oh”  _ Mia knew exactly what she was talking about. After searching on youtube, the golf girls found a video where a girl (Tania Tare) could kick up a ball and make a full swing. Use the head of the club to balance a golf ball and fling it up into the air, flip the club around and then swing. Putting tricks, tricks to use the head of the club to pop the ball up in the air. The girls wanted to learn how to do these fun tricks and made for a fun summer. “Thank you” Mia laughed at the memory, it wasn’t  _ easy _ to do any of these, but if made for a fun bonding experience. “I never thought I’d be flipping my clubs like batons but hey, with practice anything’s possible”

“...Could you teach me?” That surprised Mia, “Ball control like  _ that”  _ Lauren’s eyes lit up at the possibility, the topic that brought her a tiny bit out of her shell was softball. Go figure. “In softball one of the hardest things is controlling where the ball is going to go when you hit it.” Mia could understand that, she assumed that a baseball swing mostly consisted of reflex as opposed to control. “If I knew how to hit the ball wherever I wanted…” She would quickly rise to become a force to be reckoned with. 

“Whoa hey, I can’t make any promises” Mia paused, this  _ would _ be a great opportunity to get to know Lauren. Jayden would be happy about his girlfriend and sister becoming friends. It would be stupid not to jump on this, “But I can try...” And if Mia could get an  _ athlete _ like  _ Lauren Shiba _ to join the golf team, well, that would simply be a bonus.

**_~Jayden~_ **

_ Are you even attracted to her? _

_ You’re stringing her along. _

_ This isn’t fair to Mia. _

_ Who do you think you’re trying to be? _

_ A Shiba is to have honor. _

_ What kind of honor is this? _

_...Was Antonio right all along? _

_ What would Lauren think? _

_ What would Ji think? _

_ Don’t be a disappointment. _

He was lost in his own thoughts, stuck in his head. The pressure was starting to weigh him down, all he wanted was to fit in with the other kids at school. The stakes were rising and he couldn’t take the heat. What would his mother say? His  _ father?  _ He’s supposed to be the head of the family...Lauren and Jayden already had the reputation of being damaged goods, he couldn’t bear to add more labels. He couldn’t be  _ gay _ in Angel Grove.

“Hey, love” A kiss on the cheek startled the hell out of Jayden. So much so that he visibly flinched away from Mia. “...Sorry”

“Can you _back off?_ ” Jayden didn’t  _ mean _ to snap. He didn’t  _ mean _ to hurt Mia with his standoffish reaction to her affection. Catching himself he shook his head, “Sorry, I didn’t sleep.”

“...Are you feeling okay?” A concerned girlfriend did what  _ any _ girlfriend would do, continue asking questions to try and get him to talk. Only, a Shiba held their cards close to their chests. 

“I’m  _ fine”  _ He bit back with more malice in his tone, he didn’t want to be constantly confronted with the feeling of guilt. Jayden worked far too hard to push it down, worked too hard to become a person his father would be proud of. “Just leave me alone. I don’t need you  _ hovering _ right now”

“Oh” Blunt and to the point. Mia stepped back, biting her lip, she didn’t know what to say outside of mumbling, “Sorry” If he wanted space, she was going to give it to him.

As she walked away Jayden rested his forehead on the cool metal of the lockers.  _ Idiot. _

*****

Throughout the school day he would receive concerned text messages from Mia, the way he was acting wasn’t  _ normal.  _ Jayden had never raised his voice, never snapped at her, was never  _ mean _ to her. Right now, he couldn’t be bothered. He didn’t respond to a single message. Too much frustration had built up and he needed a release...Mia simply wasn’t doing it for him. He couldn’t admit that out loud...not after sleeping with her, knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time. If he wanted to keep his image, his family name in tact, this was what he had to do.

That night he found himself sitting at his computer, his phone sitting away from him on his bed. He didn’t want to think about the image he was creating, he didn’t want to think about Mia. Too much pressure was falling on his head. He had no one to thank but himself for going after a girl in the first place. If Mia couldn’t get him to where he needed to go...there were websites…a click of the mouse and he could feel a different kind of fantasy...reach that euphoria on his own.

Jayden unzipped his pants so his hand could move more freely…

If Mike didn’t invite him to that stupid party Freshman year, he wouldn’t be facing such personal turmoil. A stupid game of spin the bottle, two guys kissing was so  _ funny _ to the boys and girls that were playing. Only, they didn’t realize that Antonio and Jayden kissed  _ again _ on Lucas Kendall’s balcony. There was more to it than a contrived kiss as part of a  _ game.  _ The second kiss was what scared the  _ hell _ out of Jayden…He had asked Mia out on a date three days later.

Antonio was the only one in Angel Grove that identified as something other than straight and where did that get him? His father kicked him out of the house...the things people would say behind his back...to his face...and then he wore a fucking dress to Homecoming.

Instant panic shot through Jayden the moment he heard his bedroom door open. He couldn’t be seen doing  _ this _ by his sister or worse  _ Mentor Ji,  _ and he certianly couldn’t be caught looking at... _ gay porn.  _ Only, both Lauren and Mentor Ji were both polite people, they would  _ knock _ before entering which meant…

“Wow” Antonio blinked, Jayden had to make a quick second choice. Take his hand out of his pants in reflex, or try to click off the screen. “That’s hot” 

“It’s just a popup”

Antonio’s brow raised at Jayden’s blatant terrible lying, “Mhmm” Who was Jayden kidding? He was sure Antonio did his fare share of internet digging, if he were to be honest, Mike also had his hand in looking up some hot  _ action  _ to get off. 

“Did you  _ need _ something?” Jayden glared, he just wanted some freaking time to himself. What if he was changing? What if he had  _ Mia _ in the room and  _ she _ was changing. “You seriously need to learn how to knock”

The other boy shrugged it off as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Let me help you” He offered, knowing it wasn’t as fun to be a solo player in a co-op game. Antonio wasn’t going to stand there and guilt trip him, he knew the turmoil his best friend was facing, this wasn’t the time for a shame fest. Jayden felt the breath get caught in his throat as Antonio stepped closer. He didn’t stop the other boy from leaning down and kissing him, hoping to break through to Jayden in anyway he could.

“Mia. I have a girlfriend.” Jayden clenched his fist, god, he was so close to his release when Antonio busted into his life. “I  _ can’t _ do this.” Any of this.

“She doesn’t have to know” Antonio’s hand was moving dangerously down Jayden’s chest, waiting for an actual confirmation before making the final destination. 

Jayden’s breath, Jayden’s heart, it all felt heavy. All he wanted was Antonio...but he was in a relationship with someone else. When he was with Mia his mind drifted to Antonio but when he was with Antonio his mind drifted to Mia...the life he wanted to live. Being with another boy wasn’t apart of his future.

He had to make a choice, and in this moment….he wanted to escape it all. “She doesn’t have to know” That was all Antonio needed to push forward. Why watch porn when Jayden could experience the real sensation, how it was meant to be felt.

What kind of honor is there in cheating? What was worse to the Shiba name? Being gay, or being a cheater? Then again, to the rest of the world...it was only cheating if someone else knew…

**_~Mia~_ **

Jayden was really starting to worry her. After he snapped at her, he didn’t return any of her text messages and made it a point to  _ not _ talk to her, not look at her the next day. He left school all together before lunch period...What was wrong? He was obviously hiding  _ something _ from her. Was he okay? Were classes too much? He knew he could come to her with anything, there was no shame in asking for help. She tutored Mike to get his math grade up, she could tutor Jayden. Was it embarrassing to ask a  _ girlfriend _ for help? Maybe something was going on at home? It was hard for Mia to sit there and dwell on the possibilities of everything that could be wrong. This was her  _ boyfriend _ the one person she was supposed to depend on, that street went both ways. He could come to her with  _ anything. _

So clearly that left one topic; her.

What did she do wrong? Why would he pull away from her? They had just made it to the next step in their relationship. He was excited to sleep with her the second time...what did she do? Was she being too annoying? He’s never been like this. Mia felt fidgety, she couldn’t sit there and let the insecurities swarm in her mind. She couldn’t talk to Antonio, she couldn’t talk to Mike...boys weren’t going to share...so, if anyone were to know if something was going on it would be his older sister Lauren. 

Mia didn’t know much about Lauren, she didn’t know where to find her so she had to ask the likes of some of her softball teammates. Aisha Campbell was the most helpful in leading Mia to the weight room. Training. If Lauren wasn’t at home reading, she was at school lifting weights, perfecting her body and softball game. The golf player was able to find Lauren in the back of the weight room, her legs over the chin up bar. Shiba elected to do  _ upside down _ sit ups as opposed to chin ups and...Mia could be the first to admit that it was mesmerizing watching the other girl in action. Lauren was fitness goals. For a sixteen year old girl her abs... _ wow.  _ Mia carried the utmost respect for the blonde’s work out dedication. 

She waited until Lauren was safely down before approaching her. A pink blouse and a white skirt felt so out of place in the muscle world. Mia didn’t belong here, that was evident judging by some of the football players faces. Not wanting to startle Lauren as she did Jayden she made sure to be seen before she was heard. Lauren nodded in her direction, too busy getting hydrated by drinking water to speak right away. That was fine. With her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, a red sports bra and tight yoga pants didn’t leave much to the imagination...her body glistened, sheen with sweat. Mia’s throat felt as if it were running dry, oh was it hot in here? Just her? Just  _ Lauren? _

“Is everything okay with Jayden?” Mia asked, having to remember why she was actually  _ in _ the weight room. “He’s...he’s been avoiding me” The golf player looked down, unsure and insecure. She hated this place, but after being asked out as a joke...those ugly demons in her mind were rearing their head. “And I can’t help but wonder if I did something wrong”

“Oh”

“I mean, what? What’s wrong with me?” Mia didn’t let Lauren get much of a word in, she had already decided that she was the problem, “Did I do something wrong? Am I an idiot for sleeping with him? It was his idea...is he trying to get rid of me now that I’ve” No, Jayden wasn’t  _ that _ kind of boy, was he? Did she know him at all? The doubts were starting to pile on. 

“If Jayden is acting skittish it’s not because of you.” Her eyes traveled down, taking a few seconds to gain the confidence to look Mia in the eye. The weight room was her domain, her home field advantage. “You are the sunshine in a cloudy life. Jayden smiles now because you’re around, Jayden leaves the house, you got him to volunteer...to be a person again. Sometimes the rain comes around, even when the days are bright.”

“Jayden’s just having a rainy day?”

“It happens” Often when it came to the Shiba siblings. “He doesn’t want to bring you down into the dark place…” She explained, “He likes to handle his feelings on his own”

“I just want to be there for him.”

“I know.” Lauren nodded her head, trying her best to reassure “You’re not an idiot.” Lauren capped her water bottle, “If you were my girlfriend you’d never have a doubt in your mind.” The shy, quiet, stoic, Lauren Shiba took a moment of self reflection. What she said was pretty out there, but she wasn’t going to take it back anytime soon. Instead she made a move to try and get past the other girl, to escape.

Mia felt her cheeks flush, god, the weight room needed an air conditioning unit. “Excuse me?” She couldn’t possibly be...hitting on her boyfriend’s girlfriend, was she? Mia reached out for Lauren’s arm, she wasn’t going to let her leave...not like that.

Lauren turned, offering her a sad-small smile, “If I were lucky enough to call you my girlfriend, you wouldn’t be running to Jayden with your doubts.” The blonde reached over to tuck Mia’s hair behind her ear. “I’d never eclipse your sunlight”  
  
Mia for once was speechless, she was confused to say the least, and dare she say a  _ little _ turned on...god it was so hot in here. Lauren had made her point, and decided that this was the best time to walk away...Mia’s eyes traveled to watch the other girl leave...she had to remember how to breathe…

“Gaaay” One of the football players called out, he was watching from where he sat, working his legs by pumping up and down. “You should’ve kissed her, that would’ve been  _ hot" _

That was enough to snap Mia back into reality. Great, others  _ witnessed _ Lauren’s ability to render Mia speechless. Ugh, gross, boys are so perverted. “You can shove it Fleming” She wasn’t going to be a  _ show _ for this douchebag, an idiot boy who got off watching two girls kiss. 

Mia exited in a huff, her first reaction was to check her phone to find that she had nothing to worry about.

Jayden Shiba  
  
Sorry I’ve been so distant and haven’t been responding to your texts. A lot’s been going on with school and preparing for my next tournament that I kinda snapped. I want to make it up to you <3\. Date night?   
I love you.   


...maybe it was all in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh do these kids have a lot of growing to do...


	5. Stepping out of the Comfort Zone (Mike, Mia & Emily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are off at the lunch table. Jayden and Antonio are acting strange to say the least. Meanwhile Lauren and Emily both are faced with stepping out of their comfort zones when Mia and Mike invite them out respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this one's a lot fluffier! Haha the GSA really is a bit of a mess before they really come together/get their shit together.

**_~Mike~_ **

Now Mike would be the first one to admit that he can be oblivious to the undertones of a conversation. When food was around him, really, that was his passion. Most of the time at lunch periods he would focus on eating and make a couple of jokes here or there, tease Jayden, tease Antonio, it was a good time. No. Even  _ Mike Fernandez _ could notice that something was very off about his friends that afternoon for lunch. Jayden couldn’t even  _ look _ at his girlfriend next to him, despite holding her hand. Antonio across from them would still try and pick at Jayden’s tray, something that earned a way harsher glare from the Shiba boy than he probably deserved. The conversation wasn’t as  _ lively _ as it usually was. Jayden appeared to be a shell, while Antonio suddenly clammed up. It left  _ Mia _ to guide the conversation...ugh.

“I was thinking” Mia tried to cut whatever tension was floating around their table by speaking up, “This school hasn’t seen a  _ talent show _ since the early 1990’s, maybe that’s something I could run” Mia was  _ always _ trying to think of new things to add to her college applications. Being the front runner of a school event like this, could look good, showed versatility and leadership. “Surely there’s some talent at this school”

“I think that’s a great idea” Instead of Jayden being the one to chime in, it was Emily who encouraged her best friend. The boy sitting next to Mia simply nodded his head in agreement. 

Mia smiled, “It could be something fun for  _ all  _ of us. There’s no way I can do it all myself...so I was hoping we could be a  _ team”  _

“Huh?” Antonio raised his head, “You want us to be on the same team?”

“Did you not get any sleep?” She was quick to bounce back, Antonio certainly wasn’t his usual upbeat self. “Yes on the same team”

Mike squinted his eyes, lunch shouldn’t feel this uncomfortable, it was the best part of his day. So if Antonio wasn’t going to make this fun, and Jayden was going to sit there like a statue he was going to do his best to salvage the afternoon, “What if I wanted to be  _ in _ the talent show?”

Emily’s brows rose at that, but Mia was the one to ask the cutting question of, “What’re you talented at?”

“Lots of things!” Really he wanted to flex in front of the blonde, ever since Homecoming he felt drawn to her, this was an opportunity to sell himself, “I can-”

“Don’t say Xbox” Mia cut him off,  _ immediately _ knowing where he was going to go with this, “Video games are  _ not _ a talent”

“What!?” Mike was insulted to the highest degree, a hand over his heart, how could she? “If they weren’t a talent, why would there be tournaments?” He used his fork to tap the side of his head, “They require a lotta strategy” 

“Big brains? Woo your team must be in trouble” Antonio, the boy sitting next to Mike, went for the kill with that dig. “But…I agree with Mia, it’s more of a sport than a  _ talent show act”   _ It wasn’t often  _ Antonio _ took  _ Mia’s _ side, usually the boy loved riling up her feathers and getting her annoyed. 

“Video games being a sport?” Emily obviously wasn’t a gamer, so this all went over her head. Her exposure to gaming involved overhearing the other band kids go back and forth, their anticipation for a game called  _ Overwatch _ set for 2016...next year. “That sounds so weird”

“...I mean they have tournaments for chess?” Mike offered with a shrug, maybe  _ sport _ wasn’t the best word, but there was some credit to be had. 

Jayden still hadn’t said a word.

“Still, I’m not going to let you take your  _ xbox  _ and a  _ projector _ on stage.” Mia shook her head, no, if this was  _ her _ talent show, it was going to go as smoothly as possible. “Think of something else.”

“Can you sing?” Antonio asked, now  _ that _ was something he would pay to see.

“Uh” Mike wanted to appear  _ cool _ in front of Emily, singing was for the choirboys--not this baseball player. “I can  _ dance”  _ Girls  _ loved _ dudes who weren’t afraid to dance. He wanted to put that out there for all the female ears listening. 

Mia still didn’t look convinced that Mike was worthy for her talent show.

“Fine! You want a talent? I can yo-yo like a boss” He most certainly could  _ not.  _ Why the fuck did he go with a yo-yo? Those hadn’t been  _ cool _ in... _ years. _

_ “Yo-yo?”  _ Out of all the things Mike could bullshit about he decided to pick the death trap on a string. “Really now?” Mia, the president of this committee wasn’t impressed, wasn’t convinced. She had every right to call out her bluff, which meant he was going to have to prove her wrong at tryouts. “That’s a talent?”

“I’d say that’s a talent” Emily came to his defense, resulting in Mike grinning like an absolute idiot. “There’s videos on youtube, people who do those kinds of tricks...it’s kinda mesmerizing to watch.”

Wait, fuck,  _ now _ he  _ had _ to learn how to yo-yo like a champion.

“Hmm” Mia could see the hint of panic in the boys eyes. She knew that he was full of shit. “Great, I’d  _ love _ to see you at auditions” 

“....When are auditions?” How much time did this give him?

“It depends on when I get it approved, I’d have to fight with the drama club to get the auditorium time” So he still had time to learn from scratch, perfect, he’d be fiiiiiiiine.

“Cool, sounds like a blast” Mike didn’t know he would kill that line of conversation with just one phrase. Emily was always the shy, quiet and newest person to the group. Mia had already said her peace. Jayden still was a  _ mute _ while Antonio...he seemed a little skittish around Mia. 

Silence.

Mike hated the awkward energy that silence brought among friends. Exhausted in a car on a road trip was  _ one _ thing, but this was a  _ lunch table.  _ One of Mike loved eating, he loved sharing meals but the fundamental thing about  _ food _ was  _ conversation.  _ Life. That’s how he was raised. At home, around his family, no ever shut up. It was the time for everyone to catch up on where despite where everyone’s lives traveled they could return to a dinner table as if no time has passed at all. 

Mia must have been feeling it too, despite holding her boyfriend’s hand...Jayden wasn’t very responsive. He was getting lost in his own head. What was going on? Mike knew that this wasn’t any sort of  _ bad _ anniversary…

“Why does Lauren sit alone outside?” Mia asked, noting that Lauren didn’t even sit at one of the courtyard tables, but under one of the trees. 

“Uhhhhhhh” Antonio and Mike were the ones to exchange the glance. Really, they didn’t have a problem with the quiet blonde. “She’s a girl” Mike was the first to say. Before Mia and Jayden started to date, the three boys were...well,  _ three boys. _

Emily and Mia were both quick to raise a brow at their reasoning...as two  _ girls _ at the table, that argument seemed stupid. 

Everyone’s eyes traveled to Jayden, the  _ brother _ of the lonely girl. He  _ had _ to speak up now, “She’s never really shown much interest” He glanced up to Antonio across from him, hoping he would throw him a bone,  _ something _ to help him out. 

“...Did you ever  _ ask?”  _ Judging by Jayden’s response of  _ not _ responding the answer was no. “Seriously?” Maybe that was fine when it was just the  _ three _ of them, but Mia wasn’t going to put up with it. “Well.  _ I’m _ going to invite her then” She let go of her boyfriend’s hand in favor of leaving the table and going out to the courtyard, excusing herself from the awkward table situation. 

Instead of  _ returning;  _ Mike, Emily and Antonio watched as Mia sat down with the other girl, with no definite sign of coming back. Without her best friend, Emily soon looked uncomfortable, Antonio and Jayden were barely speaking to one another...what the hell did he miss? 

Mike elected to walk Emily to class after lunch, being a gentleman and holding her books for her. Really he wanted to talk to someone that was outside of  _ the group,  _ as well as be close with her. Lately the petite blonde was all he tended to think of, “Was it me or was lunch weird today?”

“Lunch was  _ definitely _ weird today” Unlike Mike, Emily was more of an observer. She didn’t participate a  _ lot _ in conversation, so she could pick up on the other behaviors well. That and she was a  _ girl.  _ Girls were way better at detecting drama than Mike. “I think Jayden and Mia are fighting”

“What? There’s  _ no way!”  _ Mike  _ knew _ what Jayden and Mia did after the Homecoming dance…what would they even have to fight about.

“I don’t know” Emily shook her head, “I don’t know, but something is  _ definitely _ off”

Mike sighed, he didn’t  _ like _ talking about his friends behind their backs...but this was Jayden. One of his oldest friends, if something was wrong he wanted to  _ help,  _ to be there for one of his bros. “Well, with them being  _ weird.  _ What about  _ we _ hang out more?” 

Emily tilted her head, “Just the two of us?”

“Like…. _ maybe _ a date?” He was going to shoot his shot, put himself out there, let her know his intentions. The dude was interested in the gem of the marching band. 

"Ah” The blonde was unsure, “I tell you about my sister and suddenly you want to date me…” She preferred to look over at the lockers, as facing another human being was much harder. A locker couldn’t express rejection. “I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to feel bad…”

“I  _ like _ you, Emily” Mike hated how guarded she was, who did she think he was? He liked her because she was nice, and kind, and being around her made him feel...ugh, what a fucking sap. “I’m not asking you out because I feel  _ bad”  _ He tried his best to salvage his situation, to try and change her mind, “Didn’t you have fun at McDonald’s?” After Homecoming the two went to the fast food restaurant, he never really noticed how pretty Emily was when she smiled. He could listen to her laugh always. “I wanna take you somewhere  _ nice”  _

“We were just friends”

Mike nodded, he knew. He knew the arrangement they had for  _ Homecoming.  _ That the two of them could stick together so they didn’t feel like a third wheel to Jayden and Mia, but Homecoming was over. “And now I wanna be something more”

His blunt response surprised Emily, so much so that she had to turn to face him. Stopping them in their tracks. Mike was  _ always _ a straightforward guy, he wasn’t one to play mind games. He knew what he liked and he went for it, no drama here. “I wanna take you out on a real date”

“I don’t know…” What was Emily so afraid of? She glanced down to her shoes and took a deep breath, guys didn’t ask her out. She was never really around to  _ notice.  _ “Mmm...well...okay”

“Okay?” 

“Yes” Emily confirmed, taking the chance on him, “Yes, I’ll go out on a date with you”

_ She said yes!! _

**_~Mia~_ **

“Do you want to sit with us?” Mia offered, “No one should have to sit and eat lunch alone” It was sad. Really. That would be a nightmare to her...to not have a single person to share the twenty minutes with. To be  _ that _ kid. 

Lauren shook her head, “You’re all Jayden’s friends,  _ Jayden’s  _ girlfriend, I don’t want to be the older sister who  _ has _ to be invited” Mia wasn’t expecting the other girl to turn down her offer, or make a counter offer, “...Would you like to sit with me?” 

“Well…” Mia took the other girl up on her offer, Lauren moved her bag so Mia could sit on it over the grass to avoid staining her white pants. “Thank you” Honestly, she’d rather be out here with Lauren than inside...the energy coming off of Jayden felt off, to think this was supposed to be their  _ date night.  _

“Why do you sit out here?” Mia knew for a  _ fact _ that Lauren  _ had _ people in the softball team. While Gia Moran may be a bit abrasive, Mia knew if Lauren so  _ wanted _ to sit with her teammates; girls like Tanya Sloan and Aisha Campbell would gladly have her. Lauren makes it a point to be by herself, to separate from the rest of their class.

“I like the fresh air” Lauren would rather be outside as opposed to the enclosed cafeteria, “Most days it’s sunny with a gentle breeze. It gives me time to recharge before going back to class” She didn’t like being around a lot of people, for the introvert, classes could be socially exhausting. Lunch was her twenty minutes of zen time away from that...Mia supposed she understood where she was coming from. Her mind was constantly racing in classes and she never really paused to take a break.

“You don’t feel....”

“Like a loser?” Lauren knew what people assumed, what it _looked_ like, “I know what people think of me” It was then she started to peel a banana, Lauren Shiba had one of the healthiest lunches Mia had ever seen...by _choice._ The blonde ducked her head down, “I’m okay with being a loser” The social game clearly wasn’t something Lauren was invested in. 

“You’re not…” Mia refused to put the softball player with the likes of Bulk and Skull,  _ they _ were losers looking to repeat a grade  _ again.  _ “I don’t think you’re a loser” Just shy, with a dash of trauma. Mia saw it in Jayden all the time, no matter how well he thought he was doing...little things would remind him that he  _ didn’t _ have his parents around. The Shiba siblings would never  _ be _ like other kids. 

“It’s appreciated”

Mia felt like she had to do  _ something,  _ “...Are you free tonight?” She asked, with Jayden still being  _ weird _ around her...she thought she’d give him the space she wanted. Him asking her for a date was something he thought she wanted, Mia didn’t  _ want _ a begrudging boyfriend who called her  _ hovery.  _ “We can go to the country club, if you still want me to try to teach you form”

“You remembered?” For a lone wolf, Lauren’s smile was more reminiscent of a puppy, it was infectious to say the least. How sad, Lauren thought Mia was making small talk and nothing would come of it. The hope in her eyes...the possibility to hang out with someone off school grounds...god, Mia’s heart ached for her. 

“Of course I remembered” When Mia first started making the effort to talk to Lauren it was because she was Jayden’s sister...being the perfect girlfriend she wanted to befriend her for  _ his _ sake. Now, she genuinely wanted to spend time with the other girl...to learn more about her. “It’ll be fun” She smiled, “Just us girls”

_ No Jayden. _

*****

Between AP History and AP English, Mia caught her boyfriend switching out his textbooks at his locker. This would be the perfect time to air out everything that was on her mind. It wasn’t fair to her to be Jayden’s emotional punching bag during stress...and she was going to let that be known.

“I’m canceling date night”

“What?” Jayden looked shocked, Mia wasn’t one to  _ ever _ cancel a  _ date _ night. “Why?”

“You  _ hurt _ me the other day.” Mia stood her ground, “You snapped, you ignored and I have never felt that low in the  _ longest _ time. Do you know the thoughts that ran through my mind? What did I do that was  _ so _ wrong to hurt you?” Mia had to go to  _ Lauren _ to try and understand what was going on with Jayden.

“Mia...you didn’t do  _ anything _ wrong” Jayden was hurt, he reached for his girlfriend’s arm, “I’m so sorry you felt that” He genuinely did look apologetic, “There was just so much going on and-”

“And you apologized via a text message.” Tried to placate her with an offer for a date night to pretend nothing ever happened. “You  _ hurt _ me Jayden, and right now you’ve been nothing but distant. Lunch, what was that? Something’s wrong” Why couldn’t he  _ look _ at her until he was directly confronted, “I’ll give you your space…”

Mia understood she could be a bit  _ much.  _ Jayden snapping at her put herself into perspective. She was going around writing Mrs. Shiba in her notebooks, head over heels in love with Jayden. That was a lot of pressure to put on a broken teenager. “But Jayden, when you’re ready... _ please,  _ come to me. Don’t shut me out. I’m here for you, I  _ love _ you.”

Jayden nodded his head, to think Lauren was the one who spoke  _ more _ today, “...Thank you for understanding...I’m so sorry...I love you too...” He needed to know how much she was hurt by his actions if he was ever going to change. “What’re you going to do instead?”

“I’ve got a date with your sister” Jayden’s confused frown was enough to put a smile on Mia’s face, “We’re playing golf.”

“Oh I see” Jayden shook his head, “You’re trying to recruit her, aren’t you?”

There was that sense of humor Jayden so lacked around the others at the lunch table, “As future captain of the women’s golf team, I need to build the strongest repertoire.” Lauren was, without a single doubt, an  _ athlete,  _ no, an  _ amazon;  _ “What can I say? She’s the key to my success”

*****

Emily Ava  
  
Mike asked me out on a date, a REAL date  
Was it crazy of me to say yes?  


Mia was truly excited for her friend for putting herself out there. The start of a relationship, the excited jitters, Mia wished that lasted longer than it did. The first date, the first time he held her hand, the first kiss...the first time…Emily deserved to  _ feel _ that puppy love. But with Mia’s relationship with Jayden hitting a rocky patch, it was hard to feel 100% happy for the  _ other _ girl. 

Emily Ava  
  
Mike asked me out on a date, a REAL date  
Was it crazy of me to say yes?  
That’s great!!  


Mike better not  _ mess this up.  _ He may be a baseball player, but Mia had a nice set of golf clubs that she wasn’t afraid to use...on his car of course, if he so hurt Emily.

Emily Ava  
  
That’s great!!  
Where’s he taking you?!  
….I have no idea  
I’m kinda freaking out  


Please, please Mike. Mia prayed that he wouldn’t be taking Emily somewhere  _ stupid  _ and boyish. Emily was the first girl that ever said  _ yes _ to going out with him...Mike was a pretty simple guy. He liked  _ sports,  _ and  _ video games,  _ and burping the alphabet and sandwiches. Mike wasn’t exactly a winner when it came to knowing what women liked.

Mia sat in the passenger seat of Lauren's car, the blonde being the one to elect to drive to the local country club for Angel Grove's  _ finest _ and  _ richest.  _ It felt unfair for her current company to be texting Emily instead of trying to reach out to the blonde beside her...

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked, assuming that the texts Mia had been receiving were from Jayden. It was an easy assumption to make...during their first months of dating, it felt like their texting was nonstop...what a stark difference to now. 

"Mike asked Emily out on a date, so she's well...you know" Lauren didn’t know. Lauren had  _ no clue _ what it was like to be  _ asked out _ by someone else. What a stupid thing to say Mia. Clearing her throat she clarified, “She’s freaking out” 

"Ah" Understanding that this really had nothing to do with her, Lauren left the conversation at that. It wasn't her business to what Mike and Emily were doing...they were Jayden's friends; not hers. Besides, who was she to judge? 

Mia didn't know what to talk to Lauren about outside of softball or potentially golf, "Have you ever thought about dating?"

The blonde glanced over to Mia's direction, as if confused by the line of questioning. Being in a house of boys she probably wasn't asked much about a romantic life. Jayden and Lauren tended to keep away from the other with their lives, and  _ feelings.  _ "I've  _ thought  _ about it" A shy shrug, her lips pursed. It clearly wasn't like her to share  _ thoughts.  _

"Really now?" Mia's surprise made Lauren shrink back into her shell like a turtle attempting to cross the street but quickly realizing that it would be a bad idea. Wanting to ease the girl into the topic of  _ dating,  _ Mia reassured the other girl with a, "Jayden and I will totally double date" After all...whoever Lauren dated could eventually become Mia's brother in law-someone who she'd have to deal with for the rest of her life. 

"I'll keep that in mind" Okay, so talking dating wasn’t an easy gateway into Lauren’s mind...that was alright, Mia would just have to come at learning more about Lauren from another approach. Simple trial and error.

When the two girls arrived at the country club, Lauren was gentlewoman enough to carry Mia’s clubs. It was odd, rather than standing at Mia’s side, Lauren elected to keep a couple of paces behind her. Her head was down, she didn’t want to make eye contact with  _ anyone _ in the building. It was then Mia started to observe the adults around. Mr. and Mrs. Hart were  _ watching _ them from their lunch table,...watching  _ Lauren.  _ Their expressions somber...they weren’t the only ones. It felt like they were at the world's most depressing  _ zoo _ and Lauren was the main attraction. Mia took a step back so she could walk at the other girl’s side, taking her hand in solidarity...a move that clearly surprised the blonde. 

The Shiba family were a part of the upper crust of the Angel Grove society, and Mr. and Mrs. Shiba would frequent the country club. Make donations. Attended every social hour. The Shibas were beloved by the most powerful adults of the town...it was a shame to what happened to them. Everyone knew the story. Everyone was there for funeral. Mia’s parents served as their personal lawyers, they had the painful job of going through the Shiba’s will...

“You’re okay”

Lauren didn’t respond with a single word, just a simple nod of her head. She was here to play golf, not relive the past; to not think about her parents, or their friends. It was clear that the last time Lauren stepped foot on property was before they died.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Lauren Shiba in the  _ flesh”  _ A snotty voice came from behind them. When Mia and Lauren turned, they were faced with the  _ none and only _ Summer Landsdown. Ugh. Mia was  _ not _ a fan of  _ this _ girl. The Landsdown family were easily the richest in Angel Grove, down to literally living in a mansion. Summer was given  _ everything _ she could’ve possibly ever wanted; which included a pony and a  _ boat. _ She was too good to go to AGHS, instead she was the most popular girl at St. John’s School. No one questioned her reign.

Mia could hear Lauren’s shaky sigh next to her. This girl had to stand up to the likes of Gia Moran every single day for softball, she could handle the brat of St. John’s School and her boyfriend from Briarwood. Ugh. When there was Summer Landsdown, there was Nick Russell...the son of Mayor Udonna and an absolute  _ pig.  _ The smarmy look on his face, the way his eyes traveled to their hands, Mia instantly got a bad vibe from the Briarwood boy. He had his arm wrapped around Summer’s waist, as if wanting to show her off as a trophy, the whole country club needed to know that  _ she _ was  _ his _ girlfriend. 

“Hi." Lauren’s smile was sheepish, confrontation of any kind wasn’t her favorite thing in the world. She just wanted to be left alone.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you around  _ here _ again” The shorter girl’s expression softened, and for once Mia thought there was an actual human being under all of that money. “How are you?”

It was Summer’s house, the Landsdown’s party...that was the last time Mr. and Mrs. Shiba were seen alive, thriving, enjoying life. Only for that all to be taken away by a drunk driver. There was a time where Lauren and Summer...as well as Jayden’s circles crossed. Being the kids of rich adults, they’d have to hang out during social events. Didn’t mean a friendship stuck. Summer was  _ always _ too good to be around Lauren for extended periods of time.

“I’m here” Lauren wasn’t a conversational wizard, she didn’t have tact. She would respond with every question with as few words as possible. 

“We heard about Homecoming” Nick interjected himself into the conversation, the photos the rumors of Antonio and Lauren going drag for Homecoming spread to the other towns...they were a local legend. “That was pretty boss.”

“Agreed.” Summer tilted her head to the side, “My super sweet sixteen is in a couple of weeks, I think you’ve earned an invitation.” Mia frowned, she didn’t like this one bit. Summer only  _ wanted _ Lauren there because she was a hot commodity. 

“Oh” To  _ anyone _ who was  _ anyone _ an invitation to Summer’s  _ birthday party _ would be like an invitation to a palace. The highest honor of popularity, the most exclusive inner circle of Angel Grove. “I’m not really one for parties”

“You can bring your date” Summer’s brows arched, it didn’t take an idiot to connect that the girl who wore a suit to homecoming now was holding another girl’s hand at the country club. That screamed date to the heiress. 

Nick of course had to add two cents, “Wow Watanabe, I didn’t realize you swung that way” 

An exasperated Summer rolled her eyes. “Don’t be gross.”

It was then Mia let go of Lauren’s hand, no,  _ no _ this was a big misunderstanding. “I have a boyfriend” Lauren’s  _ brother _ to be exact. Nick’s eyes lit up far too much for Mia’s liking. Ew. What was he picturing? Oh  _ god _ what was he picturing? 

Lauren’s hands sunk into her pockets, “Thank you for the invitation, but I will have to decline” She didn’t want to  _ insult _ the heiress, “...I’m not ready”

Summer for once didn’t have something snarky to say. People didn’t say  _ no _ to her parties, but she understood. The last time a Shiba went to a Landsdown party, there were two deaths. If it took Lauren six years to muster up the strength to come to the Country Club where the Shiba name was plastered everywhere, it only made sense to the heiress that she wasn’t nearly ready for a Landsdown event. “Well, I thought I’d offer up the invitation.” A pause, a tut of her head, “If you change your mind…”

Nick leaned down to whisper something in Summer’s ear, completely rude but whatever. Nick wasn’t exactly exuding manners. The heiress’ smile grew wide, her head nodding, it seemed that he grew bored of this interaction. “I’ll leave you to your…” Her blue eyes were sharp as they moved to Mia’s direction,  _ “Date.”  _

The word date lingered in the air. Ugh. Mia was just trying to be supportive of her future sister in law. Lauren visibly relaxed once Summer and Nick walked away, murmuring a “Let’s just go” Mia could agree, she’d much rather be out at the driving range than at the center of attention. 

More looks as they walked through the club, people know  _ how _ to talk to an orphaned Shiba. Mia experienced it with Jayden first hand. Everyone felt  _ empathetic _ towards the brother and sister combo. Reaching out and acknowledging that loss years later felt awkward, uncomfortable. They’d rather look from afar and count their own blessings that they could return to their families that night. What a tragedy that befell a beloved family. A once supportive community tapered off and let Mentor Ji take the brunt of raising these two kids. They were only  _ ten,  _ in fourth grade when their parents were ripped away from them. 

“Can you believe they thought we were dating? How funny is that?” Mia laughed lightly to herself, trying to ease the tension of the past conversation. It was silly right? The idea of Lauren and Mia as a couple. Of course it was. Mia was dating Jayden, in love with the quiet girl’s brother. The thought of being with  _ Lauren,  _ ha that never crossed her mind. The  _ idea _ of being with a girl...she loved and was close to Emily but she’d never...

“Yeah” Lauren didn’t know what to say, she offered up a shrug and took out one of the clubs from Mia’s bag, observing it. “These are nice” Of course they were nice, they were a birthday gift from her father. Golf was an official school sport, athletics on an academically heavy resume looked good to an applications office. The most well rounded students had the best chance of making it to the ivy league.

Wait...did she say  _ yes  _ she  _ could  _ believe that they thought they were dating?

“Thank you” The suit to homecoming... _ oh.  _ “Lauren, um” How did she want to bring about this question in a tactful way. “I don’t want this to come off as judgey” The whole point of this was wanting to get to  _ know  _ the other girl. “Are you…” Was Lauren a lesbian? Did Summer Landsdown’s assumption actually carry some weight? “Are you gay?”

It wasn’t an  _ easy _ one worded response. Lauren was calculating an answer in her mind, her thumb stroking the golf club in her hand as a source to ground her. She bit her lip, her eyes wide. She’d rather lift weights than talk about boys, that should’ve been Mia’s first big clue. “I’m sorry, that was very...blunt” Lauren didn’t deny it right away, nor did she confirm it, she just  _ stared _ at Mia like a deer in headlights. 

“It’s um…” Lauren sighed, her head dipping down, she couldn’t bear witness to Mia’s reaction, “I am.” Her voice grew softer, weaker, “...Does that mean we have to stop?”

“What?  _ No!” _ It actually made a lot of sense. “Of course not” Who did she think Mia was? Antonio was clearly very bi, Mia knew how to have  _ gay _ friends. Did Jayden know? No, no that  _ really _ wasn’t Mia’s place to dig. This was enough. Mia felt like she was  _ really  _ connecting with the other girl now. “We’re  _ friends” _ Double dates where the girls outnumbered the boys? That would be  _ amazing.  _

Mia stepped by Lauren to grab a golf club herself. “And I’m going to teach you ball control” And if the night went  _ perfectly _ Lauren would well be on her way to join the women’s golf team. “Watch me”

“...Okay”

“Now a golf swing is much different than your softball swing. A softball swing is more of a cut, where in golf your energy is aiming  _ low.”  _ Mia explained, Lauren watched her intently. When Mia caught Lauren’s gaze, she was taken back to how she felt in the weight room. The way her heartbeat, how she had to remember how to  _ breathe  _ properly. Lauren’s words now meant something much different now that Mia knew of her sexuality. 

_ “ _ _ If you were my girlfriend you’d never have a doubt in your mind.” _

There lied a hunger in her voice, that Mia never felt when she was with Jayden. Sure, he gave her the butterflies when they kissed but this was more  _ primal.  _ No, no that sounded wrong. Lauren’s words being able to melt Mia into a puddle...that was more accurate. No one had to know she read a couple chapters of  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ to get the weight room conversation out of her head. 

No, Mia  _ couldn’t _ be attracted to a girl. She most certainly couldn’t be attracted to  _ Jayden’s sister.  _

“It’s all in your hips...may I?” Mia waited for Lauren’s nod before stepping behind the other girl, her hands found their way to Lauren’s hips, turning them properly. God watching Lauren work out from a distance and touching her were two completely different things. Mia never humored the possibility of  _ wanting _ another girl...why would she? She had the perfect boyfriend. All Mia knew in her life was getting married to a man, and starting a successful family. She loved romantic movies where the guy fumbles a bit but gets the girl in the end. That was life she wanted. She had everything. So  _ what _ was this draw to the mysterious older sister? Could she possibly be attracted to  _ both _ Lauren and Jayden?

_ Summer Landsdown. _ Dammit!

Clearly the girl wanted to play a mind game with the lawyer's daughter. If she knew of Lauren and Antonio’s stunt at Homecoming, then she  _ clearly _ had to know that Jayden and Mia were apart of the court. A bitch like Summer Landsdown loved to stir the pot, to watch the drama unfold. Lauren and Mia? What a commotion that would be. The scandal of Angel Grove. 

No, Mia could never leave the boy she loved. The idea of being with  _ Lauren Shiba _ was absolutely ridiculous. 

_ Absolutely ridiculous? _

Admiration and attraction were two totally  _ different _ things. 

So what if Lauren being gay was true? She  _ trusted _ Mia with that. It was a huge step in becoming closer with Jayden’s sister; and to become a Shiba herself. No one reached out a hand for Lauren, well, things were going to change. Mia was going to become the  _ best friend _ she never had.

**_~Emily~_ **

_ Mike Fernandez asked me out on a date today...I said yes. Maybe I’m stupid, I don’t know. I’m scared, but excited? I’ve told him about Serena...it didn’t scare him off, but there’s something about tragedy. Does he like ME? Or does he think he’s doing me a favor? Poor Emily...what does he even see in me? I’m really not that special.  _

_ Serena, she was special. Sometimes I wish I was the one who was sick so she could live on and brighten up the world. Sorry, that was pretty dark. It’s still so fresh...mom and dad, they’ll never be the same. The house so quiet. I haven’t told them about Mike. I doubt I’m even allowed to date… _

_ I like him. He’s sweet, he’s funny...he’s so hot...maybe that’s why I don’t believe this is real. I should be dating someone in my own league, not the majors.  _

_ I’m scared that I’ll have fallen for him, and he’ll wake up and realize he didn’t like me this way after all.  _

A tap at her window pulled Emily away from the piece of paper she was writing on. The petite blonde frowned, it wasn’t raining. A pause. Another tap at the window...what? She cautiously stepped over to her window to see that outside on the ground, Mike was tossing very small rocks to get her attention. He grinned like an absolute dope when she opened the window, she finally realized that he was there. 

“You have my number” Emily called, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. It was  _ late _ and her parents thought she was doing  _ homework... _ not talking to  _ boys.  _

Mike rested his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders, “I wanted to take you out on that date” Where in the hell were they going to go? Everywhere was closed. “I’m trying to be romantic here! Speaking in person is a lost art”

“...Is really a romantic gesture if you have to  _ say _ you’re being romantic?” Emily questioned, sitting at her windowsill. Something about the boy...it brought a smile to her face. He was so full of positive energy.

“Ahhh” He waved it off, at least he put in more effort than the standard teenage boy. Emily had to give him credit for the gesture. Pebbles against a girl’s window was a classic after all, “Let’s go on an adventure”

What else was she going to do? It was time for the shy and quiet girl to start taking some chances for  _ her.  _ She already lost so much of her childhood waiting around in a hospital for death to take her sister slowly; she lost her classmates, she had to repeat a grade. No more staying in a room. It was time to  _ live _ and maybe fear was what drove her. Life is so short. Emily still wasn’t sure if Mike liked her the way she was starting to like him...and that was the risk. Love is a risk. One she was willing to  _ try.  _

“I’ll meet you in the front” Mike thought Emily had turned away, but the boy was ecstatic. He threw his arms up in the air as if he scored a touchdown on the football field. She quietly rummaged around her room for something to wear that  _ wasn’t  _ a carolina blue band camp shirt and yellow short shorts. Instead she found a cute pair of jeans, and a yellow cardigan. 

Emily never snuck out before, certainly not with a boy. She was the girl with good grades, a girl in marching band, one to always follow the rules. Her parents never had anything to really worry about...what kind of boy would see her? Well, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt. A first date, a real first date, was worth the risk of getting caught.

A green jeep was already running and waiting at the back of her driveway. Emily was quick to hop into the passenger seat so Mike could drive away. “Where are we going?” She asked, knowing that most of the area was closed. Sneaking onto a mountain path at night could seem fun,  _ but _ also extremely dangerous. Mike...well...he didn’t normally think things like that through.

“Are you hungry?” He asked, his expression lighting up. This boy seriously loved eating more than anything else. What was that? Oh god. What was even  _ open _ at this hour?

“You’re seriously taking me to taco bell?” That was a twenty four hour restaurant. The place where the drunk community college kids would go. Emily definitely was not hungry enough to put herself around a bunch of drunken adults. “Romantic”

“Ah god!” Mike frowned, shaking his head, horrified at the suggestion. “My mom would kick my ass if she knew I was bringing a girl to  _ Taco Bell”  _ He shuddered to think of her reaction, “That’s not Mexican food”

“Well no…”

“Neither is Chipotle” He was quick to point out, very defensive of  _ that _ statement...hell about this topic. Okay okay so no fast fake Mexican food. “I’m taking you somewhere  _ nice”  _

“...But no where nice is open”

“They are for me” Mike’s grin was cocky, confident, he was so excited to make up for the McDonald’s at Homecoming...to show Emily some  _ real _ fine dining. “I’ve got an in at the  _ El Bosque” _

“I’ve um” Emily had to admit, “I’ve never been” With Serena...she couldn’t exactly  _ handle _ Mexican food towards the end...so it left Emily growing up with a pretty bland pallet. “What does that mean? El Bosque?”

“The Forest” Mike laughed, “Considering where we are…” Angel Grove was surrounded in nature, the water, the mountains, the trees. “My uncle thought it was a good idea” He reached over in a move to hold Emily’s hand, “You told me a lot of personal things about your family...I wanna show you a little splash of mine” On a first date!? Was he crazy? Seeing the panic in Emily’s eyes, Mike laughed, “Don’t worry, it’s just my cousins tonight” ...Well..at least that’s not the adults? Oh god.

“Right...no worries…” Emily lightly laughed to mask the insecurity bubbling up in her gut.  _ No worries at all.  _

Mike and Emily made small talk for the rest of the trip. The boy wanted to switch radio stations to something his date for the evening would like. Mike was into the  _ current,  _ the now, pop. Something to dance to, something with a beat to get him pumped up while he weight trained. Emily...well, while she liked a lot of pop music she admitted to him that she was also a fan of the country genre. Songs about love, about heartache...about loss, songs with stories to tell. Country music had a special heart to it...it helped her cope with hard times, songs to carry on the memory of her sister. 

When the two arrived, Mike got out of his car and bolted around it so he could open the door for Emily. Who knew  _ this _ guy could pull out being a gentleman? Mike did the same with the front door, Emily was sure to link her arm with his when entering the closed restaurant. The idea of meeting extended family made her nervous, even if it was  _ just _ cousins. He was putting himself out there in front of them and she didn't want to embarrass him. 

"Rocky?" Mike was surprised to see his former teammate working tonight. Rocky DeSantos was big on the Angel Grove baseball team, but with his family moving to Briarwood...he switched schools. Still, the teenager worked at Mike's Uncle's restaurant to make some money during the off season. "Dude what're you doing here?"

"Here to take care of you guys tonight" He replied, grinning from ear to ear as he got out two menus. 

Mike wanted to arrange the perfect date. His cousins...and Rocky DeSantos moved the tables around the restaurant so there would be one in the center. The twinkle lights around the main room definitely didn't look like a normal staple, rather than something he convinced his cousins to put up for him to dim the lights and make Mexican cuisine more romantic. Topped off perfectly with a candle in the center of the table. Mike must owe his cousins big to stay overtime and humor his idea of a date, as they were the ones that accompanied dinner with playing live music to set the mood.

Emily at first was speechless taking this all in. People didn't go out of their way to  _ see _ her let along make a big gesture like  _ this. _ ...Emily never felt  _ special _ like this before. "You didn't have to do all of this"

"I wanted to give you a dream date" Was this a dream date for Emily? Or for the boy who loved eating? A good meal, the perfect ambiance and the presence of a pretty girl. This'd be a story he could pass onto their kids and grandkids for years to come. 

"This place is beautiful" Emily commented, taking a moment to appreciate what she could see in the dim light. Everything here was so  _ colorful _ from the chairs, to the portraits on the wall. It was a shame her parents never took her out here before...

"I'll pass it along to my uncle" Mike glanced down to the menu, trying to pick  _ one _ dish for himself would be the challenge.

It was time Emily poked and prodded to get to know her date a little more, "Is owning a restaurant something you'd want? Like, fifteen years from now? Why is food such a big deal for you?"

The baseball player shrugged, "I dunno, I always liked eating." He paused, that was a crummy answer, "...But yeah, I mean. With a restaurant...it's not just about a good combination of flavors or whatever...it's about family...coming together for an hour with the people you love the most. It's about creating moments...experiences" He rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I'd love to own my own place... _ be _ that place that people can come to" He lightly laughed, his smile insecure, "It sounds dumb. Guys go to business school to get into sales, make money schmoozing it up...I should  _ want _ to make bank"

"It doesn't sound dumb, this is something you're passionate about" Emily reassured him, reaching over to hold his hand, "I think it's great...you'd do really well with it"

Mike's smile returned, "What about you? Say the world is perfect, and everything you want comes true. What's that life look like?"

"Well..." Emily glanced down, in a perfect world Serena would still be in her life. She'd be the maid of honor at her wedding and be the  _ best _ aunt ever. "I've always liked kids" A pause, "If life was perfect I'd go into education"

"What age group?"

"Elementary"

"Oh ho" Mike laughed, shaking his head, "You're a brave soul"

"Why do you say that?"

Mike nodded in the direction of one of his cousins, the one playing a guitar, "He's got 4 kids under the age of six" Mike proudly patted his chest, "And cousin Mikey is their favorite. I can't imagine handling twenty kiddos in a day" He laughed again, "So yeah, you're brave"

"I didn't realize your family was so big..." The way Mike talked about his cousins, the fact that he was  _ close _ to his cousins felt like a foreign concept to Emily. Emily's extended family were scattered around the country, she only saw them once or twice a year or for a special event like a wedding or a funeral. The way Mike could light up talking about his family...it was something Emily could be envious of. Now it was just her, and her parents...she felt so cut off from everyone else in the family. While Mike's? They would go out of their way to help him impress a girl.

Rocky did well as their waiter for the evening, constantly refilling their water glasses as conversation flowed so naturally between the couple. He'd have to take notes if he wanted Aisha Campbell to go out with him. Emily definitely wasn't used to the spice level, so her glass needed to be filled multiple times. It was heartwarming to see Mike's cousins come over and tase him like a younger brother. This wasn't him  _ trying _ to be anyone else...trying to go over the top to be what she wanted him to be. It was a side of him she didn't see at school. 

Emily could feel herself letting go of her reservations throughout the dinner. She smiled, she  _ laughed.  _ Mike made it  _ easy. _ He made her feel comfortable, safe, she had a lovely time just sitting around and talking at the dinner table. Music in the background prompted Mike to set his napkin down on the table and offer his hand for Emily to take...to  _ dance _ . The baseball player said it himself, he wanted to own a restaurant that would create an  _ experience.  _ A slow dance with a boy under the twinkling lights would be an experience she'd never forget. Ever.

_ If only Serena could see her now.  _

Once the evening was over and Mike's cousins had to officially close up shop. Mike drove her home, being sure to stop a couple houses away from the Avas. Emily bashfully glanced over to the grinning boy, her cheeks reddening. This was the end of the date she so dreaded. She didn't want to say goodnight, goodbye. "I had a really nice time"

Mike looked elated, over the moon with himself for getting this one right. "I'd walk you to your door but..." It was a school night and Emily most certainly was  _ not _ supposed to be out with a  _ boy _ at this late hour. 

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For treating me like I wasn't made out of glass" Emily leaned over and kissed his cheek goodbye, "I'd um, like to go out again if that's okay" Mike laughed shaking his head from side to side, prompting the blonde to ask, "What? What's so funny?"

"If that's okay" He quoted back what she just said, as if it was the most ridiculous thing that could've come out of her mouth, "I know I'm not the smartest guy, but I'd never be dumb enough to say no to another date" Mike was beaming, looking forward to another chance to spend some alone time with his-hopefully maybe one day  _ girlfriend.  _ "Goodnight Emily Ava"

"Goodnight Mike Fernandez" Emily paused, her eyes narrowing, "What's Mike short for anyway?"

"Ah ah" He waved a finger, "Gotta keep the mystery alive, that's some date two material" Mike punctuated his sentence with a wink, earning a muted laugh from Emily. So she'd have to wait another day. A second date sounded nice in Emily's book.

With one more glance, Emily had to say her final goodbyes to Mike...their perfect evening had to come to a close. Quiet as a mouse she snuck back up to her room and sat at her desk. There she found the piece of paper she had been writing her thoughts onto. She then tore it in half and tossed it in the trash can, those doubts were behind her.. Pulling out a fresh sheet of paper she thought she'd try this again;

_ I just went on the most AMAZING date tonight. I have to tell you everything...  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Lauren's first POV (A very Shiba chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the GSA sidestory. This prologue was to set the stage to what's going on...Antonio and Jayden have a past, but Jayden's dating Mia.
> 
> Next chapter will feature 2 POV's. Mia and Mike's.


End file.
